Too Special a Jesse McCartney fic
by jessecraze
Summary: When Jesse McCartney takes on his own 'dating show' he faces all kinds of crazy fan girls and drama. Will just one girl set his heart a blaze? read on...


What this story is about:  
>Jesse is looking for love, so he creates a dating show of 15 women all living in one house with him, hoping to find that special someone. As all the girls arrive at his huge mansion and he greets everyone of them, there is one he is drawn to right away. Shes somewhat quiet but he knows he has feelings for her. Becuase he is so fond of her, the other girls are jealous and hateful to her! They trash her constantly and put her down every momment. It hurts Jesse that shes treated that way and becuase he loves her so much, he eliminates her from the show! It crushes her and devistates her because she thought they had something special and that he would pick her in the end. So what will she do? Will he watch him marry another girl or will she find her way back on the show for another chance? find out now... PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT ME TO POST MORE!<p>Introduction. Jesse's pov.<br>Its been atleast 3 years since i've had a real relationship and im now 24 years old. I've worked hard to the point money overwhelms me yet I have no one to share it all with. I'm very lonely and been traveling alone for too long. I've talked myself into a quest to find the perfect girl for me! I've seen many pictures, watched many videos, even read descriptions and backgrounds of women. It comes time to narrow down my sellection to 15 girls total. I hope I have picked the right ones. They are all invited to come stay in this big mansion with me and live untill I slowly elminate them all down to one. I truely hope I pick the right girl, too! I'm anxoius but im also nervous and also excited. Its alot of emotion in one day as today is the day they all show up. The limo slowly pulls up and im waiting paitently on the front door to welcome them all in. To my lovely suprise, all 15, beautiful and classy women step out of the limo. Im trying to take it all in and can hear myself in my head saying 'I hate your guts man!' Now as the woman walk up towards the front door with their suitcases, I smile and say 'welcome to my mansion ladies! You ready to go inside?' They all nod and cheer. I smile so big and as I open up the front foor to go inside, they all pour in. The last girl to walk in, smiled at me and said, 'Thank you sir.' I smirked at her and continued to watch her walk in. No women has ever called me sir before or really said thank you like that. It was super classy. I knew she meant it too by the look in her eye! So sexy! Made me feel like a real man. So now I shut the door and made my way in to get to know all of the women and learn their names. The one who I liked the most, was the most shy. She stayed to herself, away from the loud, crowd, of women all talking at once. I got their attention and said, 'If you all will follow me, im now going to show you to your bedroom and then we can come back down her for drinks.' They all cheered and followed me upstairs. They all made theirselved comfy in their bedroom, I asked them to dress for bed, then meet me downstairs. I went on and got into some sexy, red, silk, boxers and made my way back down to have the wine ready. Quickly they all flew down the steps to meet me and was excited to drink with me. I poured everyone of them wine in their glass and the shy, pretty, one said 'Thank you very much.' I smirked and said, 'You are very welcome, love...' She just looked me in the eyes and there was now a twinkle in her's. I just looked at her deep untill I heard one of the ladies shout 'Are we going to toast before we drink?' I shook out of things to face her and said, 'Yes! To all the beautiful women I see in this room!' They all raised their glasses and then drank. The one who asked to toast, was kind of hot too. Has a very nice ass. I talked with her awhile and then as I faced back to the shy one, she was just sitting alone. I felt bad and went up to her. She smiled up at me and so I said, 'What's your name again?' She grinned too and said, 'Rebecca but call me Becca Please.' I nodded and said, 'Yes mam. How is the wine?' She giggled so cute and said, 'Its very sweet. Im thoroughly enjoying it.' I smiled so crazy now and said, 'Good good. Would you like more?' She nodded and said, 'Oh yes, please.' I poured her more and then said, 'Enjoy Becca.' She smiled and continued to smile as I left to mingle with the other fine, ladies, in the room. One girl named Kristi was flirting with me badly and she was so sexy, too! She had on a silky, gown and had all her hair to one side. I kept flirting back but other women wanted to talk to me as well. At first it was overwhelming but soon I got really use to it and took advantage of getting to know each and everyone of them. This is going to be one, very, tough compettion but im more than ready for it or am I?

Chapter 1.

Becca's pov.  
>I have had one amazing, night. I got to meet Jesse McCartney, my long, life, crush and celebrity craze! He's really nice and a huge, flirt. He kept walking up to me to check on me and pour me more wine. All the girls had gotten to talk to him but i was just too shy. I was honestly shocked that it was really him, i was really here and he was in his red boxers! He looked handsome as ever and I couldn't stop watching his smile. He smiled the whole night. Then one of the girls he was talking to, decided to kiss his cheeck. He smirked and kissed her backs, as she now went up to bed. More girls were going to bed and doing the same thing. All that was left, was me. As I sat there not sure what we were doing, Jesse came back over to me and said, 'Aren't you tired love?' I sighed and said, 'Is everyone going to bed now?' Jesse nodded and said, 'YOu don't have to. Though i'll be waking everyone of up early for breaskfast.' I smiled and said, 'Oh ok. I'll go to bed too then.' Jesse kissed my cheeck and said, 'Okay. Sweet dreams.' I wasn't brave enough to kiss his cheeck back like the other girls but said, 'Thank you. Same to you, Jesse.' He just smiled and soon I was walking up the stairs. Jesse was turnning all the lights off and it looked like he was playing with his cellphone or something. I got into the room and all the girls were loud, laughing, talking about Jesse and how amazing he is, saying who they think he likes and ofcourse Kristi bragged saying, 'He was flirting so much with me. I think he was horny!' They all giggled in agreement and I still stood there quiet. Then this one girl who was also kind of quiet, faced me and said, 'You wanna sleep over here in the bed next to me becca?' I nodded and said, 'Yea, thanks.' I went over and then I said, 'What is your name?' She smiled and said, 'Dana. Im kind of shy and quiet.' I nodded and said, 'Oh me too.' We continued to talk and soon Jesse popped his head in saying, 'Are you ladies situated now?' All of us nodded and then he smirked and said, 'Night.' Everyone was yelling night, calling him names like 'baby' and flirting. He left out of the room and then once we all were in our beds, it was time to shut the lights out. It wasn't easy to sleep yet though because Kristi's mouth was so loud as she continued to brag on how Jesse flirted with her and she bets they are hitting it off really well. Im still thinking about his smile and when he said 'Youre very welcome, love..' Melted my heart. Soon I did fall asleep and waited till mornning when a butler announced it was time for us to wake up that Jesse wanted us all down in the dinning room for breakfast. We all cleaned up and put on our makeup. Then we rushed down to eat. Jesse was waiting at the table and said, 'Good mornning ladies. Did we sleep well?' We all talked about our sleep and then Kristi said, 'What about you, baby? Did you sleep well?' Jesse smile facing her and said, 'Yes, I did...' I just gazed at his smile and to my suprise, he caught a glimpse of me and gazed back. I was so shy, I faced my plate. Then I could still feel him gazing at me. I looked back up at him and he said, 'I hope you like the breakfast I have prepaired for us, ladies.' Everyone nodded and It was so hard to look at him longer, cuz he was making me turn red. I faced back at my food and picked up my fork. Everyone was eating and going 'Mmm..You can cook boy! We love it!' Kristi ofcourse said, 'I'd like for you to cook for me all the time!' Jesse smirked and said, 'Can you do any cooking?' Krisit busted in laughter and said, 'No, are you kidding me? I'd burn the house down!' Jesse just glaired at her a minute, then went back to eating as well. Finally we were all finished and I stood up with my plate. Jesse faced over at me and said, 'No love, the butler and maid will get that. You girls go get ready for the day. We have alot planned.' I was still so read as I left the table. I finished getting ready and soon we were all downstairs with Jesse. He packed us into his limo and told us we were all going shopping and the girl who bought the prettiest, dress, was the winner and would go on his first date! Every girl shouted and Kristi yelled 'Woo! This is my type of competition. I always pick the right evening, gown!' Jesse just smirked at her and then as we pulled infront of a dress, shop, we all piled out. Jesse held the car door for us all, then held open the store's door for us. We all stepped in and started looking around at the gorgeous dresses. Suddenly they were all fighting over dressing rooms, sharing rooms, trying stuff on and I guess Jesse had left. I didn't see him. I finally followed Dana to a rack over against the wall, no one was searching. We found some really classy and long, sparkly, evenning gowns. While the other girls went for sexy and short, we went for long and elegant. Once we tried them on, then we were ready to purchase. Each of us girls bought our dressed and then returned to Jesse waiting out by the limo. He held the door open for us again &amp; we drove to get our hair and nails done. Truely a fairytale, experience! After that, we ate before getting home to freshin up for the contest. We were each to walk down the steps, past the living room for Jesse to watch and judge with his producer next to him. One by one, we all modled our dressed and I was very scared. I did my walk anyway and as I faced Jesse, he was lit up and smiled so sweetly at me. I smiled back so shy and then his eyes followed me by as I walked past. We were all lined up and Jesse was alone with the producer in his office, picking the winner. We were all nervous accept Krisit was so confident she won. I was not confident in any matter. Soon though Jesse came out still lit up and said, 'Ladies, i have chosen who will join me to dinner tonight! and the winner is...'<p>

Chapter 2.

Becca's pov.  
>As all of us girls stood lined up longer, waiting for Jesse to talk, my hand was kind of shakey. He was starting to look at me with this rediculous, smile on his face and some reason I just knew what he was going to say. My heart was racing and I could feel the heat coming on me. Jesse was still smiling so big and said, 'Becca, love...Will you join me to dinner tonight?' My jaw dropped and right away Krisit shouted, 'I knew it! Wait, what?'<br>I nodded gazing into Jesse's eyes and said in a daze, 'I would to.' Jesse quickly walked over to me, taking my hand and leading me away. You could so I was so shocked and out of it, I didn't say anything or do anything, just slowly followed Jesse. Then as we were slipping on coats, Jesse faced the girls and said, 'For the rest of you beautiful, angels, there is dinner served in the dinning room. Hope you have a good evenning.' They all waved goodbye to Jesse but they were glairing at me. Dana also looked at me jealous and so I waved to her with a smile. She barely smiled back, obviously wishing she was me. I couldn't help that he picked me! I was still so shy. Now Jesse has walked me out to the limo and helps me inside, shutting the door behind me. Once we are in, Jesse grins at me and says, 'You look so amazing, love. So elegant and sexy.' I was feeling my smile getting bigger and was still speechless. Then Jesse wrapped his arm around me as the limo was now backing out of the driveway and we were driving on to dinner. Jesse started talking away to me and said, 'Have you been enjoying your stay with me so far? I nodded quickly and said, 'Yes. Yes I have.' Jesse grinned so cute and then kissed my cheeck. He giggled and said, 'You are so classy and polite. A true lady.' I was so red in my face and then I said, 'Manners are important to me.' Jesse just looked like he was blown away and said, 'When you first called me sir, that was hot. A real turn on, baby.' I was just speechless and giggling. Almost as if I was too lost to think or speek. Finally we arrived at a private restaurant where we have the whole place to ourselves. Jesse escorts me inside to a table and then pushes in my chair. I thank him and then he goes around into his chair. I'm just feeling so much like im caught up in a dream. Wine is served right away, Jesse and I toast, then food starts to come out. Jesse already has all of our courses planned out. First was a light salad, with raspberries. Then we had some kind of meat, I couldn't decide what it was but it was very good. Finally they brought our some kind of fancy chocolate in a cup. That was almost too rich. The whole time, Jesse trying to get to know me and get me out of my shell. I was just so shy, I really didn't know what to say to him much. Once we were completely done, I guess Jesse had already paid in advance because we slowly stood up, Jesse pulled my chair out for me, took my hand into his and now escorted me back into the limo. As we road on, Jesse questioned if I enjoyed the wine and dinner. Then questioned if when we got home, would I like to search for the moon, with me. I never had anyone ask me to search for the moon before. When we arrived back at the mansion and stepped out of the limo. Jesse walked me towards the front door. Then he stopped now facing up at the sky and holding me kind of close. My face had to be so red and I was still so lost in the fact I was even with him. He was searching the sky and said, 'I found it! Oh and it looks beautiful, tonight.' Then he faced back at my face and said, 'Kind of how you look tonight.' I was so nervous still and then to my crazy, suprise, Jesse reached into my face and stole a kiss. It was so nice, I was to squeal. It was almost more than I could handle. He then dipped me back lightly as he still kissed me and as he let go, I could feel my smile on my face and he smiled too. He allowed me to stand completely up, then walked me inside the mansion. As we started inside, he whispered, 'Thank you for a lovely evenning.' I just continued to smile and said, 'Youre welcome.' Jesse kissed my cheeck and said, 'I'll see you in the morning. Night, love.' I nodded and said, 'Night Jesse.' Then as I started up the stairs, I turned back around to see Jesse watching me go up and then he waved to me. I quickly waved back and as I was starting to head into the bedroom quietly, I could now hear Kristi's loud voice over top the other girls and knew they were talking about me becuse they said my name. It didn't sound good either because they were laughing. As I faced down to the bottom of the steps, Jesse had already walked away. I had to go into the bedroom eventually so I took a deep breath and opened up the door slowly. Right away every girl faced me quietly and Kristi smiled saying, 'Hey Becca. How was the date?' I smiled so happy and said, 'It was really nice.' They all wanted details and me, being naive, I told them almost everything from the wine to the goodnight kiss. All the girls were so jealous and even Dana was having a little trouble speaking to me. I got ready for bed and as I went to try and sleep, Kristi said loudly, 'Goodnight, Rebecca!' I smiled at her and said, 'Goodnight.' Feeling so crazy. As I tried to sleep, I just kept grinning out in space, remember the kiss and how Jesse kind of held me, while watching the moon. It was a start for sure.

Chapter 3.

Jesse's pov.  
>I had picked Rebecca last night for my date and im glad because she was calm, polite, quiet and had the most beautiful, smile. I didn't have to worry about her attacking me at all because she was so reserved. Now that its breakfast time, all the girls start making their way to the dinning table. Kristi is first ofcourse, she steals a kiss from my cheeck and says, 'Morning, hunny. How did you sleep?' I smile back and say, 'Very well. How did you sleep?' Kristi grinned so big and said, 'I slept fine.' Every other girl was making their way down. All accept I didn't see Becca or Dana. I waited untill I decided to go check on those two. As I walked towards the steps, they were both walking down slowly, Becca had her arms crossed and she looked upset. I met her at the bottom of the steps and said, 'Love, whats the matter?' Becca barely faced me and said quietly, 'Um, i'm not trying to accuse anyone but I can't find my makeup bag.' Dana nodded too and said, 'I've helped her look everywhere.' I was suprised and said, 'Oh! Well we'll go ask everybody if they seen it. What does it look like?'Rebecca looked nervous and said, 'Well it says I love pink on it.' I smiled and said, 'Okay. Lets go ask and enjoy breakfast.' I allowed them to walk ahead of me, so that I could be a gentleman. Once we arrived at the table and everyone was sitting, I stood infront of my chair and before sitting down, I said, 'Ladies, Rebecca can't find her makeup bag and has looked everywhere. She said it says I love pink on it. If anyone of you find it maybe mixed in with your stuff, will you please return it to her?' Kristi was smirking like its funny and so I decided to face her and said, 'Kristi, will you help look for it after breakfast?' She quickly nodded and said, 'Ofcourse hunny.' I smiled and then finally sat down to eat as well. While we were eating, I kept glancing around at different women to watch how they eat and hold themselves. Rebecca ofcourse and Dana seemed like they ate the most polite. Always keeping their napkins on their laps and using their forks and knives the whole time. Then one of the more interesting, girls, Dominique was making a moan sound and said, 'Best gravy I ever had.' I smirked and said, 'I make that homemade.' Dominique faced me and said, 'Well its wonderful, Jesse.' Everyone else started to compliment my food. Soon breakfast was over and all the girls left to get ready. I was fixing myself up too and then waited paitently by the front door. Suddenly as kristi came down ready, she smiled big at me and said, 'We found her case!' I smiled and said, 'Oh good.' Kristi nodded and said, 'Silly, girl dropped it under her bed! hah' I smirked and said, 'Well it happens.' Kristi shrugged and said, 'I'm always very responsible with my stuff.' I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Quickly Kristi stood behind me to rub my neck for me. I decided to let her saying, 'Uh..Thanks sweetie.' kristi giggled and said, 'Is my baby tense?' I sighed again and just stood there, ready for the other girls to leave. Finally one by one slowly, they all made their way down. Rebecca now had her makeup on and looked so much more happy. I smiled at her and said, 'Glad you found your bag, love.' Becca just kept smiling so cute and said, 'Thank you.' Then I held open the front door and said, 'Alright ladies. Lets head into the limo.' All 15 of the beauties, packed into the limo and then I got in after them. Since Rebecca was last before me, I ended up by her. I kinda of liked that because she wasn't as annoying as Kristi. Quickly Kristi whined and said to Rebecca, 'Hey, may I sit there?' Rebecca being the sweet person she is, was going to move. I stopped her and said, 'We're almost to our destianation.' Rebecca then paused. Kristi kind of looked at me shocked. I just ignored her and slid my shades on. Once we arrived at the building, which was a dance studio, we all went in and got instruction on what to do. I was going to dance with each woman and see how well they dance. I wanted a dance partner. Jennifer, who had the nice ass, could really dance well. I like it alot. However once I finally got to dance with Rebecca which was ironicaly last again, she was so sweet and still shy. She giggled as she tried so hard. The fact she gave this dance her all, really impressed me. She wasn't the most sexy dancer but something about her was so sweet to me. Ofcourse I was trying to be fair, so I didn't pick Rebecca a second time and picked Jennifer instead. Jen was thrilled and I could tell I made her day. Since we got done dancing, we each sat and talked while drinking water to cool down. Jen was kind of flirting with me as well as kristi and said, 'Are you going to wear one of your fuxdoes?' I giggled out loud and said, 'Ah...I don't really own one of those. I was just kidding that time about them. Plus I heard they are extremely uncomfortable in the private area.' All the girls were giggling at me. Finally I started helping them all off the floor and escorted them all back to the limo. We got back home and cleaned up for dinner. I got ready for my date and as I came down the steps, I found Rebecca sitting on the couch by herself not dressed up. I sat over by her and said, 'Love, youre not cleaned up...' Becca nodded and said, 'Well its very crowded up there and no one up there is really fond of me, so I decided to come wait down here.' I felt bad, kissed her cheek sweetly and said, 'You have nothing to worry about. You're a wonderful person and they are just jealous.' Rebecca shrugged, I kissed her cheeck again and said, 'Enjoy your evenning. I'll see you when I get home.' Becca just smiled so sweet and said, 'Enjoy your date.' Then as I stood up, Jen was coming down the steps looking sassy. I couldn't help it, whistled and said, 'Wow. You look great!' Jen blushed and said, 'Well thank you. You look handsome as always.' I now supported her lower back and as I escorted her outside, I faced back to Rebecca and said, 'Take care love.' Rebecca waved and smiled. I smiled back getting crazy for her smile and winked at her. She just looked so shy and addorable, I could eat her up. Then once im outside with Jen, I face her and mostly face her body. Shes wear a zeba print dress so tight and sexy. Its short and thin strapped. Then I realize she has on black, stilettos! Makes me wanna eat her up. So we get into the limo and go on our date. It starts out nice but snow balls into a nightmare...<p>

Chapter 4.

Becca's pov.  
>I'm waiting in the mansion on the couch again so bored and lonely. Dana was being nice to me but after she knew about the kiss I had with Jesse, she'll barely speak to me. I'm playing on my ipad and waiting for bed time, in my moonshine pj pants and matching tank top. Its late but im not about to go upstair with the other girls having pillow fights, playing music, gossiping and who knows what else. Soon the doornob turns to front door and in walks Jennifer giggling and rushing upstairs. I glair at the doorway and soon Jesse walks in slow with a sigh. He notices me right away and says, 'Ah, right where I left you.' I smirk and say, 'Its much quiter down here.' Jesse nods and says, 'I feel you, love...' He comes over to me and sees my ipad. He smirks and says, 'Don't tell me you play angry birds.' I nod and then he smirks and says, 'That game gets addicting.' I giggle and then shut it off. I ask him how his date went and he lays back on the couch, now sinking down and unbuttoning his suit jacket. He faces me and says, 'Um...It was kind of crazy.' I smirked and said, 'How so?' Jesse just sighed facing me in the eyes and said, 'Well...Jen was kind of a freaky girl.' I giggled and said, 'What, did she try to rape you?' Jesse smirked too and said, 'I think she wanted to.' I looked at him suprised and he continued to laugh with me. Then he faced me so sweetly and said, 'I kind of wish I would have picked you now...' I was even more suprised and nervous. Then he kissed my cheeck and said, 'Atleast you don't attack me.' I nodded and as we kept looking into each other's eyes, our eyes now got low and our faces got closer. Right as they were about to touch, Jesse stopped me and said, 'We can't get too close yet. Not here.' I sighed and said, 'I'm sorry Jess.' He shut me up and said, 'No, love its not you, its me...I'm really feeling you.' I was speechless, then Jesse stood up now helping me up and said, 'You should get to bed. I know Angry birds is addicting but you need sleep. So do I.' I smirked and said, 'Night Jess.' I could resist and kissed his cheeck. Then he kissed mine back and as I tried to walk off and leave, he pulled me back over to him by my arm quickly, kissed my lips so sweetly with a giggle and said, 'Couldn't help it.' I smirked so red and said, 'Its okay. I enjoy it.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I bet...night.' I told him night and rushed up to bed so on cloud nine. As I entered the room though, the girls saw my face and Kristi said, 'What the hell is up with you, smiley?' I shrugged and said, 'Nothing...Just playing Angry Birds with Jesse.' Jen giggled and said, 'Sure, Angry birds...We all know what that means.' Everyone laughed away and I just glaired at them all confused. Then as I went in the bed by Dana, she looked upset. I tried to talk with her and find out what was going on.<p>

Chapter 5.

Dana's pov.  
>This has been horrible so far. I'm okay with rebecca dating Jesse now because shes been the nice one, I noticed. Shes nice to me and innocent. Kristi and Jen however are bad news. Not one of them are nice and they lie. I hope they lie because Jen said on her date with Jesse, he was trying to seduce her. It didn't sound like Jesse but maybe it is. If thats true, im very hurt. I don't want to view Jesse as a womanizer. Plus i'm positive they were the ones who hid Rebecca's bag and im sure they are going to do more stuff to her tonight when she sleeps. I hope not but it could happen. I don't know what I can do to help but i'll wait and see. Finally its time to sleep and Jesse comes in to say goodnight again. Jennifer ofcourse says, 'Night baby.' Jesse just smirks at her like hes so shy and walks away. We all try to sleep and then I can no longer stay awake to keep an eye on Kristi and fall asleep. Come next morning, Becca can't find her ipad anywhere. I feel bad and say, 'Check under the bed, did it fall?' Becca freaks and says, 'no, I had it zipped up in my bag! How could it fall out of a zipped bag?' I shrugged feeling so bad for her. These girls really hated her! The butler came in our room again to say Jesse was waiting at the dinning table so I talked Becca into going on down for breakfast. As soon as we got down there, Becca rushed over to Jesse and started whispering in his ear. I sighed and sat down. Then Jesse looked over at me causing me to look back at him. He spoke out and said, 'Did you help her look?' I nodded and said, 'It's not under her bed.' Jesse rubbed his face frustraited and then said out loud in a serious tone, 'Alright ladies, enough with the pranks. Give Rebecca back her ipad after breakfast please.' Rebecca thanked Jesse and he quickly kissed her cheeck saying, 'Go eat, love...' As Rebecca came to sit down by me, all the girls were glairing at me. Then Kristi leaned over by Jesse whispering in his ear as well. I rolled my eyes and kept eating or atleast tried but had to face back at Jesse shocked as Kristi was kissing his cheeck and petting his hair back. Jesse smirked and then started eating again. Kristi was just so full of it. After breakfast, I was back in the room same time as Jen was and she had Becca's ipad. I pointed and said, 'Hey that's becca's!' Jen raised up one eyebrow at me and said, 'Um, no its not...It's mine!' I shook my head and said, 'You don't have one.' Jen laughed out loud and said, 'You're stupid. I hope you leave first.' I shrugged and rushed downstairs. I saw Becca sitting on the couch by herself just thinking. I asked her where Jesse was and she shrugged saying, 'what am I, his keeper?' I shook my head and said, 'Well hes always around you.' Becca just sighed and leaned her head back against the couch. I took off backupstairs, walked down the hall to Jesse's room and knocked on his door. Not 10 seconds later, he opened his door with his shirt off. I wanted to scream out loud because he looked so hot. He smirked and said, 'What are you wanting, Dana?' I sighed and said, 'Okay I know for fact Becca isn't crazy, its her ipad because I saw her take it out of her bag when we first got here and now Jen has it, saying it was hers all along.' Jesse rubbed the back of his kneck so stressed and said, 'Girls, girls...Okay let me put on a shirt and come to talk you all.' I smiled and said, 'Thank you, Jesse.' He nodded and said, 'Sure.' Then he shut his bedroom door back. I rushed down to Rebecca sitting alone on the couch. She saw my face and said, 'What is up with you?' I grinned so excited and said, 'I just saw Jesse without his shirt! He just looks so heavenly without a shirt!' Becca giggled and said, 'He is something else, isn't he?' Right away I noticed the look in her eye and said, 'Ooh you are so in love, aren't you?' Rebecca looked at me shocked and said, 'What? Why do you say that?' I shrugged and said, 'Well i'm in love with him...' Rebecca sighed again and then we heard Jesse talking into the girl's room.<p>

Chapter 6.

Jesse's pov.  
>I had to go into the girl's room, get stern and ask, 'Who has Rebecca's ipad?' All the girls shrugged and then Jen said, 'None of us have her ipad. Shes just using all this for attention from you.' I sighed and said, 'What if I said the person he returns her ipad to me, wins a date with me tonight?' Jen quickly stood up and said, 'I have it!' I smirked and said, 'Thought so...' Jen just glaired at me stern as she handed me Rebecca's ipad. I took it and said, 'I wasn't serious about the date but thank you for your honesty. Now get ready to leave girls, I have another challenge for you today!' Then I rushed downstairs. Becca and Dana were ready and waiting on the couch. I smiled at them and said, 'I have your ipad Becca! You better let me hold onto it though for now.' Rebecca nodded and said, 'Its okay Jesse. Thank you so much!' I smiled more and then took off into the kitchen. Soon all the women were coming down and standing around with their purses in the living room. I smiled at them all and said, 'Okay, lets roll!' I opened the front door and they all walked out. Then I rushed to open the limo door and watched them all pile into the limo. I got behind them and said, 'Today we're doing a photo shoot and the best photo goes on a date with me!' All the girls were excited and anxious. Then we got into the studio, got them right into hair and makeup and then they posed for their photos. I watched all of them and must brag on quite a few of them. Rebacca was the most shy in her shoot and honestly, looked so sexy and innocent. Like shes hiding a deep, dark, secret! I smirked and shouted, 'Lookin sexy, love...Keep working it!' Finally Becca began to smirk and that cute, innocent smile, made me wanna scream. Then it was Aly's turn and she looked so fierce. Kristi did a 'You know im the best' look, Jennifer did a 'playful' shoot, Dominique did alot of fun and quirkey poses. She had me laughing alot. Really a fun time. All 15 girls went and honestly, I was overwhelmed by how talented, unique and gorgeous everyone of them were. Now I went into a seperate room to judge the photos. It wasn't easy but I finally had to just make a choice. I came out to the girls standing around. They gathered together and I said, 'It wasn't easy since everyone of you did a beatufiul job and all of your photos turned out so sexy. There is just one shoot I can't stop thinking about and Dominique, you're shoot was the most fun out of all of them. You were fun, you were being your complete self and when you see your turn outs, you are going to laugh and see how much fun you really had. You are my winner and I can't wait to hang out with you.'<p>

Chapter 7.

Rebecca's pov.  
>Everyone was shocked Dominique won but I was happy for her. She was obviously here to meet Jesse and for no other reason. Shes quiet unless you talk with her, then shes nice and funny. She loves to eat and shes not afraid of who she is. Jesse obviously noticed that today and seemed happy with his choice. As we were all leaving the studio, Jesse called me over to him. I rushed over there confused and said, 'Whats wrong?' Jesse smiled and said, 'Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to say im sorry I couldn't pick you again but it didn't seem fair...' I smiled and said, 'Aw, its ok. I didn't exspect you to even pick me the first time.' Jesse smirked so adorable and said, 'Well, love, i've wanted to pick you everytime. Youre photo was the most adorable photo on the planet but to be fair, I chose Dominique.' I felt bad and said, 'You didn't like her photo?' Jesse sighed and said, 'No no...I did but I enjoyed your's better. You are amazing.' I was so red I didn't know what to say or what to do. Then Jesse kissed my cheeck and said, 'Well lets get going. Oh and your ipad is up in my room. You can get it when we get back to the mansion.' I smiled so crazy and said, 'Ok, Jess. Thank you so much!' Then he kept grinning at me. I gazed back and said, 'What?' He pulled me on to walk and said, 'You called me Jess...' Now I was blushing but didn't have any comeback. I just followed him till we got into the limo with everyone else. We headed back to the mansion and while all the other girls ran into the kitchen to eat, Jesse led me upstairs. I was nervous but excited. We got into his room and he was going into his dresser to get my ipad. Then he handed it to me and said, 'Have fun playing angry birds. I smirked and said, 'Thanks.' After that I was turnning to walk away but he pulled my arm again so that i'd face him, he smiled at me and before I could say anything, he kissed me. My heart sank and I was speechless. Jesse just kept kissing me and soon had dipped me completely back. You could say I was instantly turned on and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then Jesse moaned in our kiss and walked me back onto his bed. Part of me wanted to squeal and the other part was just so turned on, I wrapped one leg around him. He began to message my left thigh with his right hand and moaned more as he still kissed me. My leg rubbed down his and then he let go of the kiss, faced into my eyes and said, 'Hmph wow. Hey I have to get ready for my date.' I nodded so amazed and said, 'Yea sure. Im sorry.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Becca, stop saying youre sorry. I want you but I just can't. It wouldn't be right for my publicity.' I nodded and said, 'Its okay. I wont be sorry then.' Jesse cheesed a big, grin and said, 'Good. Alright, go play angry birds. See you tonight.' I just grinned and then as I left out of his room, I could hardly speak. About that time, Dana was coming out of our bedroom and said, 'What were you doing?' I showed my ipad and said, 'I got it back.' Dana shrugged and said, 'That whole time to get your ipad?' I smiled and then walked past her. Dana sighed and then went downstairs to eat. As I was in our room, Dominique was trying to zip up her dress. I helped her then said, 'You excited?' Dominique smiled and said, 'More like nervous...What did you two talk about on your date?' I smiled and said, 'Well, about our lives and family...Our friends and hobbies.' Dominique smiled and said, 'Sounds good. I'll remember that.' Then I smiled back at her and went on down as well to eat.<p>

Chapter 8.

Becca's pov.  
>After Jesse came home from his date, He and Dom were both laughing so hard and then Jesse said, 'YOu're killing me...Go to bed, crazy!' Dom smiled and said, 'Thanks for dinner, Jesse. It was really good!' Jesse nodded and said, 'You're welcome.' Then as Dom left and Jesse faced me back on the couch with my ipad in my pjs, he grinned and said, 'Theres my angry birds player...' I just smirked so red in the face. He came over to sit by me and see my ipad. Then he smirked and said, 'Oh, youre not playing angry birds?' I shook my head shy and as I said, 'No im on facebook.' Jesse was petting my hair. I could have lost it. He quickly kissed my cheeck, then to my suprise, he started kissing down my neck. I was speechless once again and didn't move untill Jesse stood up and then faced me saying, 'Come to bed with me.' I looked up at him shocked and said, 'What?' Jesse nodded and said, 'Just to hang out and talk awhile.' I nodded and said, 'Oh, ok. Sure!' Jesse helped me off the couch and rushed me upstairs. We went into his bedroom and it was huge! I was in amazement. His bed was so comfy too. As I sat on the bed, he started to undo his tie, looking in his mirror and said, 'You know, Dom made me laugh alot tonight but shes just not my type. I think she's too laid back. I know that sounds snobby of me to say.' I shook my head and then asked, 'Was she polite?' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well yea but I don't know. I guess im just being too picky but after all, there is 15 ladies in this house. I have the right to choose carefully.' I sighed and faced his bed not brave enough to give advice. Then he smiled back at me and said, 'Whats on your mind?' I faced him quickly and said, 'Hmm? Oh, just, not sure what you want me to say...I don't wanna say anything stupid.' Jesse giggled as he sat next to me and said, 'You could never say anything too stupid. Youre too cute.' I just glaired at him in the eyes awhile untill he leaned back in and stole more kisses. I Guess this was getting to be a regular thing and even though I was always so nervous, it always turned me on and I couldn't help but to always embrace him. He layed me back on his bed and just kept kissing me. I loved and finally let out a soft, moan. Jesse moaned back and soon we were kissing faster. It all happened so fast. Jesse had taken on his suit jack and unbuttoned his shirt but never too it off or his dress pants off. His shoes were already off and he was now kissing down my neck hard. I loved it and hugged him tight, kind of helping him press into my neck. He moaned more, then let go and said, 'Ah, its all a shame...' I looked at him nervous and said, 'What is?' Jesse giggled and said, 'If it wasn't for publicity in the way, i'd have my way with you already.' I grinned so aroused and said, 'Really?' Jesse nodded and said, 'God! Everything about you is just...ah, perfect! You're smiles, those eyes, your body, the laugh you make, you play angry birds..' I giggled more and then Jesse smiled going back to kissing me. I loved it and held him so tight in my arms. Then he let go again resting back on his bed and pulling me to rest on him. I raised my head though and said, 'Um, what now? Should I let you sleep?' Jesse petted my hair and said, 'I want to rest here with me tonight.' I sighed and said, 'You sure thats ok?' Jesse nodded and said well its my house and my show. I think its ok...' I sighed again and said, 'But what about publicity?' Jesse giggled and said, 'We didn't do anyting and if they have a problem with you resting here, they can kiss my ass!' I giggled back and said, 'Wow ok...' Jesse kissed the top of my head and said, 'Night love...' I said 'night Jess.' He shut off the light, pulled some blankets over us and said, 'You warm enough?' I nodded and said, 'Mhmm. Thank you.' He sighed and said, 'Ah, youre welcome...' Then we both rested to sleep.<p>

Chapter 9.

Becca's pov.  
>I woke up in Jesse's bed alone and curious. It was weird but I liked it. He wasn't there though. So I stretched and decided to get up, use his bathroom and then go down in the kitchen. Alot of girls were already down there eating. They saw me and just stopped. Jesse lit up and said, 'Mornning love. Sleep well?' I nodded and said, 'Yes, thank you.' Then I sat down by Aly. She whispered into my ear and said, 'Have fun last night?' I glaired at her and said, 'What?' Then she looked at Jen, who made a face to Kristi who leaned over to Jesse and said, 'You are an amazing cook, baby. Love you.' She started kissing on his cheeck and petting his hair. Jesse turned somewhat red and said, 'Well thank you, Kristi.' Kristi giggled at him then glaired over at me. I just started eating my food. If they think Jesse and I did something, they are wrong. Soon Dana came down to the table and sat across from me. She didn't look to happy at me either. I ignored her, not sure what else I could do. Finally after breakfast, I tried to leave but Jesse grabbed my arm. He spun me back into him, hugged me tight, kissed my forehead and said, 'Did you enjoy breakfast?' I nodded and said, 'yes but Jesse, I think everyone knows obviously I was in your bed last night and they all keep looking at me like im bad.' Jesse rubbed my back and said, 'Aw, ignore them. We know we didn't do anything, love. Seriously, they are just jealous cuz you are amazing and they are just okay...' I was shocked, smiled, kissed his lips, he moaned and then he smacked my butt saying, 'Now go get ready.' I nodded and left on. We were all told to wear bathing suits because our challenge took place on the beach today. I wasn't super comfortable in a bikini but thats what was required of us. Then when we all were ready, we left. We road down to a beautiful, beach, where we were to play beach valley ball. The winning team all got to have dinner with Jesse. I thought that was sweet of him to pick a whole team. He had a whistle and looked so sexy in his trunks. He winked at me out on my team, waiting to play. I just grinned back so shy. I knew he was digging my swimsuit and I was deffently digging his swimtrunks. He blew the whistle so cute and we started playing. It was a hard game because Jen and Aly were against teams. Aly was on my team and being the sporty, girl, she was, she kicked butt! So after the long, game, Jesse called our team the winner which was dana, myself, aly, dom, Katrina, sarah and lydia.' The only super, mean, girl on the team, was Aly. Not that the other girls weren't competitive but they weren't out to get me... I hoped not anyway! We all got to play longer in the ocean, Jesse would not stop flirting with me and dunking me into the ocean. I dunked him finally, obviously making him crazy! Nothing I could change now. After all that, we got back to the mansion to clean up and then had dinner. Jesse loves exotic foods, so we ate indian food, sitting on pillows on the floor. Jesse had me by him, making it way obvious that he wants to be with me. He kept leanning near me, resting his arm behind me &amp; at one point, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Aly kept glairing at me and I knew she met business! I tried to keep my personal space to myself but Jesse kept invading it and he only invaded it more, when we got back to the mansion...<p>

Chapter 10.

Becca's pov.  
>We got back to the mansion and Jesse wanted to toast. While we drank, he announced that friday night he would do his first elimantion and elimnate 5 girls. Every girl started talking amongst each other about it and freaking out. I just stood there quietly. Then Jesse faced me and motioned his head upstairs. I just glaired at him, trying to figure out what he was doing. He finally motioned with his thumb, telling me to go on up to his room. I sighed and went up slowly and sneaky as possible. The team that didn't win the date, was in the room loud and laughing. Thankfully, they didn't see me creep by into Jesse's room. I got in there and got cleaned up for bed. I didn't know what to change into, though. When all the girls when into bed, I could hear Jesse saying 'Night, ladies!' They he shut their door and soon was in the room. I smiled and he smiled back so cute. Then I said, 'Um, none of my pjs are here. What do I wear to bed?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Don't stress, love...I'll give you a shirt to wear.' I smiled and then sighed, making Jesse face me and say, 'Whats the matter?' Then I said, 'Well Jesse...the girls all hate me here and us sleeping together, is only making it worse!' Jesse crawled on his bed up to me, leaned me back saying in a sexy whisper, 'I'm not afraid and neither should you be afraod.' I kinda whined around saying, 'Yea but im tired of the dirty looks...' Jesse shut me up with his finger and then smiled, now saying even sexier, 'I want you and thats all that matters!' I didn't know what to say back and soon Jesse attacked me with me kissed and attacked my body. We were caught up in the heat and Jesse grunted in the mood, now whispering in my ear, 'God I wish I could take you right here, right now.' I was so lost, I couldn't speak up and just gazed at him in shock and turned on too. Then I whispered, 'I'm yours, Jesse.' Jesse giggled and said, 'Thats sweet, love but uh...you know, I just can't. I'd give anything to be with you but we'll have to be paitent.' I smiled and said, 'You're really sweet, you know that?' Jesse smield so incredibley sexy and then said, 'Well you are the one to talk!' I just sighed some more as Jesse now raised up from me, got off the bed walking over to his dresser, pulled me out a t-shirt and said, 'Here becca. Wear this.' I took the shirt, getting off the bed, walking into the bathroom and putting it on. Then as I came out, Jesse waiting in bed for me, shirtless. I almost died and then when I got into the bed, he snuggled me up, allowing me to feel his bare legs against mine. He must of only had his underwear on because there was nothing else on him accept his chain around his neck. We made out more untill Jesse decided to start getting to know me more. We actually talked and giggled for hours untill we were so sleeply. I had gotten very cold and burried myself into Jesse's chest. He hugged me up really tight in his arms and rubbed on my arms awhile till I was warm and falling asleep. Then he kissed the top of my head and said, 'Sweet dreams, love. See you in the mornning.' I just smiled big almost asleep and said, 'See you in the mornning, Jess...' We slept sound the rest of the night!<p>

Chapter 11.

Becca's pov.  
>I woke up early enough this time, I was still in Jesse's arms and it felt amazing! I really don't know why he is so fond of me but it makes me feel so special and pretty. I can't resist and start kissing on his cheek gently. Jesse kind of groans obviously not ready to get up but then when he wakes up and faces me, hes smiling so happy and reaching in to kiss me. Then after we say good mornning, Jesse wants to go down to start breakfast but ask me to look away. I question why and he says, 'Well I sleep naked, love...' I raise up my eyebrows and go 'What?' Jesse smirks and says, 'Yea well I wish you could sleep naked too but since your not comfortable with that yet.' I was so shocked and said, 'what about yesterday?' Jesse giggled while stretching and said, 'Well, I was up before you, so you had no idea I was naked.' Then as he was bending over the bed to reach into the night stand and get some press underpants on, I quickly faced away, not to see his buttcrack. Then I heard him clear his throat. He stood up in navy blue boxer breifs and headed towards the bathroom. I just sighed, getting turned on, seeing him walk by looking so hot and his whole package showed through. I layed there longer till Jesse came back out in jeans now and came towards me. I sat up just as Jesse leaned down and then his lips met mine. We kissed passionately and as Jesse stood back up, he smirked and said, 'Love you. I'm going down to start making breakfast. Why don't you slip into my shower awhile.' I grinned and then said, 'Well ok.' Jesse raised up his eyebrows, something i've never seen him do before and he said, 'The butler will call you when its time to eat.' I smiled and Jesse tucked some hair behind my ear, kissed me some more and then left out of his bedroom quietly. I sighed and then rushed into his shower. It was nice that I didn't have to rush either because there isn't 14 other women waiting on me! Once I was all clean, I put back on Jesse's t-shirt and waited for the butler. He brought me my bag and then told me it was time to eat. I rushed to put on my clothes and then left down to eat. Jesse was at the head of the table as always, asked Kristi to move down and seat and said, 'We gotta make room for ms. Becca, here. Shes gotta sit by JMac Daddy.' Kristi was getting frustraited and said, 'What the hell, Jesse? Why are you paying so much attention to her?' Jesse just gazed at me looking like he was in love, not responding to Kristi and as I sat near him, he leaned over to kiss my cheek and then went to eating. I started eating too and then I knew every girl was glairing at me. Even Dana just eyed me so mad like I was a trader. Then because it was so quiet, Jesse faced me and said, 'Please pass the salt, love...' I did and then he smiled saying, 'You're wonderful.' I just didn't know what to do or say and then Jesse suprised me big time when he leaned into me, kissed my lips and then went back to eating. I just sat there with my head down and then Jen said, 'Oh my God, Jesse! Horny much?' Jesse smirked and said, 'I can't kiss a beautiful girl to thank her for passing me the salt?' Jen made a comeback saying, 'Well dang, if I pass you freakin kidney, will you **** me for it?' Jesse didn't say anything at all and then finished eating. I just sat quiet too. Finally when breakfast was over, Jesse had us girls all go get ready. Ofcourse the girls were all waiting upstairs for me...and not to give me a makeover, either...much worse!<p>

Chapter 12.

Dana's pov.  
>Ive never seen such a catfight in my life! Jesse has kept Becca with him because he obviously likes her the most so far out of us all and hes not afraid to show it. He even kissed her at breakfast which even upset me but I mean its not like Rebecca was all over him. I think shes very respectful and kind to him. These girls just hate her and as we're supposed to be getting ready for our challenge, every girl here is waiting around untill Rebecca steps into the room with her bag. She's obviously been into Jesse's room and has been making out with him because of the look in her eye. Every girl but Dominique and I, attack her and Jen gets into her face saying, 'Who the hell you think you are, ****? You stupid skank! YOu're playing all nice and polite girl but I don't see spreading your legs for that dick is so polite!' Becca had tears in her eyes as they screamed in her face, calling her awful names. I tried to defend her and Becca was just standing against the wall crying. Soon Aly pulled on her hair, shovling her by the bathroom and all the girls followed. I followed too, trying to see what I could do. Aly had took shaving cream, spraying it in Becca's face and then said she was going to shave off Becca's pretty, eyebrows! I decided to run down the hall and banged on Jesse's door. He had the shower runing, I could hear it. I just banged and banged yelling 'Jesse! Please open up!' Jesse finally shut off the water and I heard movement. I banged againa and said, 'Jesse! Hurry!' Jesse finally peaked his head out the door with wet, hair and said, 'What is your deal?' I freaked and said, 'Aly is going to shave Becca's eyebrows!' Jesse looked shocked and said, 'What?' He stepped out of the room now, revealing his black, boxer-briefs and then ran to the girl's room. He opened up the door and saw the catfight. He broke it up and shouted, 'LADIES! TIME OUT!' Becca was crying and shaking with part of her left eyebrow missing and her face all red and covered with shaving cream. Jesse just put her into his arm, then faced around the room looking so disappointed and said, 'I'm very disappointed in all of you and don't think i'll be picking any winners today...' Then he stepped out of the room with becca, shutting the door. I stood there and as they saw me, Aly grunted and said, 'Stupid, Tattle-tail! Go to hell!' Then she plopped down on her bed. All the other girls were just standing around and some started making fun of becca. I just sighed and sat on my bed well. I felt so awful but still wished Jesse would notice me too and not just always Rebecca. Even though she was sweet.<p>

Chapter 13.

Jesse's pov.  
>I could not believe all the girls just full on attacked Rebecca. Poor thing was all shakey and crying. I decided instead of doing my challenege and picking a winner, I was going to skip the challenge and spend the day with Rebecca. I took her back into my room, to let her clean up. Shew as pretty upset about her eyebrow but I told her I didn't care, that I still thought she was pretty. That made her blush bad. Then once we were all dressed, I just left out of the house with her quietly and took her out to site see. We caught lunch together which was so nice and then went for a boat ride. There I share with her some nice, kisses. By night time, we were in the hot tub out back and I was kissing on her shoulder. She giggled and then moned some, as I now made my way up her neck. Then I could resist and hugged her up in my arms, still kissing harder on her neck and rubbing her left leg up and down. Becca obviously loved it cuz she said softly, 'mm, jesse...' I smirked and said, 'You're so sexy.' Becca faced me into the eyes with a big smile and then she said, 'I love you.' I smiled back and said, 'You know, I love you too, Becca.' Sooh we were kissing passtionately and I could hardly take it. I went out of the hot tub and layed with her on one of lay-out chairs. There was candles all through out the pool area and I layed a towle down on the chair. Then I layed her ontop of it and attacked her, not able to controll my feelings. Becca just held onto my shoulders as I kissed her all over, about to pop. I wanted so bad to make love to her and Becca obviously wanted to but she still respected me and did not try to put any moves down. I finally sat up and said, 'Ready for bed? I'm kind of tired now.' Rebecca grinned so adorable and said, 'I can see why.' I helped her up off the lay-out chair and then led her back inside the mansion. We both went into my room and was trying to shower. I could no longer contain myself and tried to talk her into the shower with me. She said she feared the publicity for the both of us and I promised her, no one would know. She slowly stepped into the shower with me and as I see her body, i'm amazed. No words come to my mind but I gently leaned her against the tile and kiss all up and down her body. Its beautiful and so sexy. Soon we're too hot and decide to turn off the water. I hand her a tolwe and she then leans against me. I hug her up, rubbing her back and arms firmly to help dry her off. Once she was dry, we got ready and slipped into the bed. Naturaly, I slept naked and too my suprise, she only slept in her panties. I loved this and as I hugged her up tight in my arms, I faced her right in the eyes, ran my fingers through her hair softly and talked with some more. Truely an amazing day despite the catfight, an amazing night and now we're sleeping so sexy together. She presses into my chest as I hold her and we dream together till mornning.<p>

Chapter 14.

Dana's pov.  
>I was pretty upset Jesse spent all day with Rebecca and then at night time, I heard them coming upstairs giggling and heading into Jesse's room. It's just not fair that shes the only girl hes paying attention to. I guess after what Aly and the girls did to her, Jesse was pretty mad. I didn't do anything though and i've been working so hard to win the challenges. This mornning we woke up and I rush to the kithcen thinking I can be the first one to say good morning but to my suprise, Becca is with him helping him cook. They are firting and kissing. I just sigh and when Jesse now sees i've entered, he actually greets me saying, 'Good mornning. Did you survive yesterday?' I shrug confused and then Rebecca smiles at me and says, 'I can't thank you enough for running to get Jesse for me or else I wouldn't have any eyebrows left.' I half grinned now wishing I wouldn't have ran and got Jesse. Then they were whispering something to each other and Jesse just gazed Becca in the eyes. They kissed again and faced me. I just watched so aggrivated. Jesse told me to be seated that he would start to serve and quickly Rebecca said, 'Ooh let me help you.' Jesse smiled big at her and said, 'Sure, Love.' I went ahead and sat down as Rebecca now handed me a plate of food and asked me what I wanted to drink. The butler came in as Jesse said, 'I'm ready for everyone to eat. The butler left the room and both Jesse and Rebecca sat down at the table together. Rebecca leaned on his shoulder some, causing him to kiss her head and hug her up. I just wanted to throw up. Finally all the other girls came down quietly, sitting at the table. Jesse spoke up and said, 'Morning. Hope you all learned your lesson yesterday.' Not one of them spoke up. I wanted so bad to blow up but I held it in as long as I could. Once the butler finished serving everyone, Jesse announced today's challenge and then made more kissies with Rebecca. Everyone was so frustraited and fed up. I think we were all ready to kick Becca's ass. So after breakfast as we get ready, we all make a plan. Well, im mostly just listenning but for once, im game for it. Then its time to leave for the challenge. We're all in the limo and just glaring at Becca who is sitting next to Jesse, as they hold hands. No one at all, thinks its fair. When we arrive at our new challenge, its in a huge kitchen. Jesse wants to test our cooking knowledge, because he says he wants a partner who can cook with him. Right away, we all complain that Rebecca shouldn't get to play. Jen and Aly push Rebecca back outside and are holding the doors closed. Jesse is yelling at them to let her in and they are yelling to keep her out. Jesse is asking nicely and they ignor him. Then as he threatens to kick them out, they slowly let her in. Jesse escorts Rebecca to a spot to stand around the counter, where we're all standing. Then he clears his throat and says, 'Now, im going to get our aprons and everyone is going to play fair and the ones who can't, have no chance at a date with me.' He walked to another room to get the apron and not a second after he was gone, poor Rebecca got attacked again. I'm glad i'm not her. All the girls were pulling her hair, pinching her and the worse I never dreamed they would do, they pushed her so hard, she fell backwards into a table and hit her head hard against a chair. She just sat there crying as Aly yelled, 'Yea! Cry, you big, baby!' Jesse finally walked back in pushing a cart full of aprons and saw Rebecca. He gasped and rushed over to her. She kept her face into her lap, holding the back of her head, just sobbing out of controll. Everyone now was super quiet untill Jesse said, 'What in this world, happened?' Aly smirked and said, 'Dumb, clutz, tripped on her own shoe string and fell backwards!' Jesse glaired at Aly, then at me and said, 'What really happened?' I shruged afraid to tell the truth. Then Jesse helped Rebecca stand up and said, to all of us, 'I'm taking her outside to talk. We'll be back.' They left and then Kristi said, 'You think we're still going to do this challenge?' Jen snapped back with, 'We better! This is bullshit we can't do anything because of stupid, Rebecca!' Jesse was outside along time before he and Rebecca ever came back in. We did get to finish the challenege but Jesse kept Becca right beside him the whole time, allowing her to lay on him. I still didn't like it and worked so hard to win this challenge. Hope I do.<p>

Chapter 15.

Becca's pov.  
>I've been abused and put down all this time, from these mean, nasty, girls. I know they are jealous but its not my fault Jesse is so good to me and loves me. He had to pick a winner for tonight but he hated to leave me alone. He let me stay in his room with the door locked so I did. The girl he picked was Sarah. They went on the date and then once Jesse came back, he knocked on the bedroom door saying, 'Its me.' I opened it and he came in. I smiled and said, 'Fun date?' Jesse nodded and said, 'It was fine. Anyway, how is your head?' I sighed and said, 'Still feels knotted but i guess it could be worse.' Right away Jesse started kissing on my neck and holding me tight. I hugged his neck and said, 'Jesse?' He faced me and I said, 'Do you really love me?' Jesse smirked and said, 'Ofcourse I do. I'm getting tired of the girls attacking you.' I sighed and then said, 'Well its okay...It's worth it.' Jesse didn't respond, he just hugged me longer and then got ready for bed. Finally when we woke up, it was the day of the elimnation. I think everyone of the girls we're nervous accept me. Jesse is amazing and I love being with him. So we wait all day, getting dressed up and then night came. After our dinner, Jesse had us all lined up. Whoever stayed, would get to toast and enjoy desert with him. Whoever left, wouldn't. We all waited in our spots as Jesse only had so many hearts to give away. They were heart chains and each girl who was called to stay, would get to wear a heart. I thought they were cute and couldn't wait to wear one. It started, every girl tensed up and Jesse slowly called out names of who was staying. Only 10 was staying and 5 was going home. I just smiled with confidence at him. He didn't smile back though, he had his game face on. Kind of sexy. He called several names and still hadn't called mine. I assumed I would be last as always. Then it came time for him to announce the 10th name. I looked into his gorgeous, green, eyes waiting to hear my name, just grinning at him so crazy and in love. Then I watched him take a deep breath and say, 'Dana, come get your heart please.' Dana? He called Dana? My name isn't Dana! My heart sank into my stomach, my body shook and I was so confused. Jesse called down the 5 who didn't get a heart. We all slowly made our way there and I was beyond hurt. As we're walking, Aly is watching me with her eyes. I'm close to breaking down and crying. We get up to Jesse, he is saying good bye and hugging us one by one. I get my turn and look into his eyes so unsure, since just last night, he told me he loved me. He dropped his head a second, then looked into my eyes and said softly but sweetly, 'I have to let you go. I can't watch you get tortured anymore. You're too special.' Water just flodded my eyes and I couldn't speak. Then Jesse kissed my forehead, hugged me gently and said, 'You understand, don't you? This isn't about me right now, this is about you and your safety.' I nodded still trying to breath and not cry so hard infront of everyone and the cameras. Then Jesse kissed my cheek and said, 'Bye love. I wont forget you.' I made it away from him barely outside to the steps and then cried uncontrolably. Dominique had to come and get me and force me into the limo with her. She didn't get a heart either. This was a nightmare I wanted to wake up from! Why didn't Jesse give me a heart? I thought he loved me so much?<p>

Chapter 16.

Dana's pov.  
>No one was as shocked as I was, that Jesse picked me over Rebecca. Considering hes been so in love with her this whole time. They slept together and everything. Why wouldn't he still pick her? We all gathered around with our glasses. Jesse poured each of us wine and said, 'Lets toast to the 10, beautiful, ladies standing!' We all raised our glass, allowing them to hit up against the other glass and then we drank. Jesse was trying so hard to be a game player but in his eyes, I could actually see a wound. He was beyond hurt. He fake smiled and toasted, now saying, 'Okay, lets go get some desert.' We all followed him into the dinning room, where desert was being served. We ate up and while we're eating, Jesse is so quiet and obviously doing some majour thinking. After we finish, Jesse calls for us to meet him in the hot tub. We all get our suits on and head that way. At the same time, Jesse and I are entering the backyard. Jesse smiles at me. I smile too and say, 'Can I ask you a very important question?' He sighs and says, 'Okay...' I smile and say, 'Well, why didn't you pick Rebecca? Aren't you crazy about her?' Jesse just faced the ground a minute in deeper thought. Then faced up at me still hurt and said, 'Yea...' I raised up one eyebrow and said, 'Why didnt you pick her?' Jesse took a really big breath and said, 'I had to let her go. It was for her benefit. She just didn't belong her anymore.' I was so shocked and said, 'But I do?' Jesse nodded right away and said, 'Yea. I need to get to know you more as well.' Then I almost had a heart attack. We got into the hot tub now about the time every other girl is coming this way. Jesse shuts up completely and puts his fake smile back on. I feel bad but now im anxious to getting to know him. I hope I can.<p>

Chapter 17.

Jesse's pov.  
>Im missing Rebecca already but I know I made the right choice. Now she can't be harmed and I can get to know the other girls. It just wasn't fair, me giving all my time and love to Rebecca only. Even though she was very special to me. She was becoming my best friend but now its over so im putting on my game face for the rest of the players. Dana is looking very nice tonight as well. I'm not sure what shes doing different with her hair but its sexy and flirty. Once we all talk in the tub, its now time to say goodnight. I kiss each of them on the cheek as they head upstairs and then I stay longer in the tub. Dana sneaks back to me to see if i'll be alright. Shes really sweet. I tell her im fine and then tell her i'll see her when we wake up. Finally I get out of the tub and dry off before heading to bed. As im laying there, I vision Rebecca and smell her perfume on my pillow case. Its sexy. Then I decide to open up my tv and watch it. As I pull open the doors, I realize she has left her Ipad on the dvd player. Im shocked but excited. I'll either have to send it to her or she'll have to come back for it. I'm not sure which but rush to tell my producer about it. He's staying in the bedroom downstairs. He's very interested that she left it and said this will be great ratings that she left it and that we can do something about it. Im pretty excited to because it looks like its not the end of my love. Then as I lay back in the bed, I just imagen being with Rebecca again. I'm holding her naked, body in my arms and kissing her sugar-coated lips with my tounge. I actually get horny and have to turn on some tv, to take my mind off things and cool down. In the middle of the night though, I hear a tap on the door. I creep to get it and say softly, 'Who is it?' Then I hear a soft voice say, 'Its Dana. I can't sleep.' I let her in and say, 'Whats the matter?' Dana sighs and says, 'I can't stop thinking about what you said to me in the hot tub.' I smirk and say, 'Well, after what those girls did to Rebecca, you better watch them.' Dana nodded and said, 'I'm not afraid. I want you.' I was shocked to the core and Dana quickly gave me a small kiss on the lips. Now I had these weird emotions up inside me. It was a mix of still horny, hert broken, desperate and confusion. I kissed her back to see again and felt the same again. Then I kissed her a third time. Dana giggled and said, 'Is that how you kissed Rebecca?' I smirked and said, 'No but its super sexy.' Soon I put my arms around her and kissed her full on. She moaned and then as I let go again, Dana pulled on my arm leading me back to my bed and said, 'C'mon. Lets lay down now.' I sighed pulling away and said, 'Uh, actually...i'm not comfortable with this yet.' Dana looked disappointed and said, 'Oh no?' I shook my head and said, 'Just try to sleep alone tonight. I don't need the girls hurting you too.' Dana sighed as she ran her hair through her flirty, sex, hair and then said, 'Well, alright. Good night sweetie.' She kissed me quick again and snuck back out, letting me know she has something I wanted. Ugh but I still couldn't get Rebecca out of my head. Now im so confused, I don't know what i'm doing to do!<p>

Chapter 18.

Jesse's pov.  
>I'm in the kitchen next morning making breakfast when Kristi comes into the kitchen. She stretches still in her night gown with one strap fallen to side off her right shoulder. She comes up to me, kisses my cheeck and leans on me saying, 'Good mornning. Breakfast smells amazing.' I smirk and say, 'Well I hope it will taste as good as it smells. She just holds on to me, then leans up to kiss my cheek. As soon as I face her, she just looks into my eyes almost as if shes so innocent. I know she had a big part in hurting rebecca though, so I was still pretty upset about that but willing to give her a second chance. Finally more girls came but Dana had never came yet. I waited paitently before I sat down to join everyone. Soon she slipped into the kitchen so casual, with her hair still messy and a secret, look, in her eye. I smiled shy and said, 'Mornning. Did you sleep well?' She nodded with a smile and said, 'I made through the night after all.' Then she sat down. I was somewhat shocked but went along with it. I sat back at the head of the table as normal and said, 'Lets eat.' Everyone started eating and then Jennifer cleared her throat and said, 'What fun, challenge, do have for us today, Jess?' When she said Jess, I thought of Becca and couldn't talk. I faced my plate trying not to get upset but I missed Rebecca so much. I couldn't show it though because its over unless something changes in the near future. I finally spoke up and said, 'Uh..well..you'll see.' Jen sighed and went back to eating. Aly belched out loud and said, 'Oh, my compliments to the cheff.' EVeryone smirked at her and I was blown away. Then she laughed and said, 'Why is everyone staring at me? I said compliments to the cheff.' Then Kristi leaned over Sarah to face Aly at the end and said, 'You're gross.' Aly glaired back at Kristi and stuck her tounge out at her. I just kept sitting there eating, till my attention was now back on Dana. She faced me with a smile and kept eating like a lady. I knew I wanted to pick her for my date tonight. Although we have yet to do the challenge. So after we ate, I got ready as well as all the girls and then we piled into the limo. Since rebecca isn't with me, Kristi is sitting next to me and keeping one hand on my lap. I just ignor her and don't say anything. Then we arrive back into the studio. I want to hear the girl's sing and the best song sung, is supposed to win but im really longing to pick Dana.<p>

Chapter 19.

Dana's pov.  
>We're in the studio and have to pick a song to sing. I've sung for years and love doing it so im hoping this challenge will be easy for me. For my song, I ended up singing a Justin Bieber song, 'Up' and I was practicing it to myself quitely, hoping to do a good job. I have yet to win a challenge, so I really want to win one. All the girls are singing and honstly, not really any of them can cary a tune. The girl that sounds even close on key is Sarah and she's already won a challenge for cooking, so I hope she doesn't win anther one. finally I was last why I don't know but I was and I wasn so nervous. I took a deep breath and started singing. Jesse was grinning so sweetly at me as I sang and then started singing along. I was suprised he knew the words but was also happy. After I finished, he clapped for me and then said, 'Nicely done. Thank you.' I smiled shy and said, 'You're welcome.' After that, we all ran back to the mansion to get ready and then Jesse lined us up to announce who he was taking on a date. I just smied at him, begging to finally win a challenge and as he called out my name, I cried. Everyone glaired at me and as I stepped out towards Jesse, he now took my hand leading me to the door. We put on coats and then stepped out. We said good night to the other girls, who were all unhappy and then Jesse led me to his limo. As we stepped in, I got a wiff of his colonge and it turned me on. We sat down, he put his arm around and I could no longer resist. I kissed his cheek, making him face me and now kiss me on the lips. We kissed passionately untill we reached the place where we'll have dinner. Quickly we got ourselves together as the limo drive opened the door for us and now press were waiting to snap-shot pictutres. Jesse and I rushed inside privately and as we sat down to order, I said, 'I'd like to order you for my dinner.' Jesse smirked and went back to kissing me. Why we're we so in the mood? What is it between us making us so wild? Then as we do start reading our menus, Jesse tells me Becca forgot her Ipad and hes not sure how to return it to her yet. I frowned, feeling sad that he still wants rebecca. Atleast it seems that way but after our wine came, he was now talking to me more, trying to get to know me and allowing me to get to know him. It was very nice like a dream come true and I wished it wouldn't ever end.<p>

Chapter 20.

Jesse's pov.  
>I'm not sure how to feel tonight. I think because I wanted a real love so badly and I was longing for a woman to make love to. To wake up with naked and all I can think of is the night Becca slept in her panties. She was gorgeous. Now that shes gone, I have Dana in my life. She's also sexy and very flirty with me now which is out of the blue. Im starting to think maybe she was holding back because I was always with Becca. I love becca though and miss her but if im going to have to move on and pick someone else, so far Dana is my choice. We are riding back to the mansion from dinner and still flirting like crazy. Finally Dana touches my leg, making me go crazy so I rub her leg and kiss up her neck to her ear. I nibble on her ear some, making her moan. Then she giggles and says, 'This feels so good, Jesse.' I look her back in the eyes and kiss her more. We end up using our tounges and wrapping our arms around each other. As we get back to the mansion now, i'm not ready to go inside and go to bed, so I leaned her up against the post and continue making out with her and as I go back to her neck, she wraps one leg around my waiste. Its super sexy but making me still think about Rebecca. I'm so close to slipping out 'oh becca' but I stop myself and say, 'well, we should call it a night now. Its late.' Dana just glairs at me sad and says, 'Already?' I nod and say, 'Sorry sweetie.' Dana sighs and says, 'Well thank you for dinner and um, the kisses...' I smile and say, 'My pleasure.' I kiss her cheek again and then lead her into the mansion. I watch her walk up stairs, then I plop down on the couch, grapping Becca's ipad and play Angry birds. I see she has a high score and it makes me giggle at how cute she iswas/I believe she would be if I was with her now. I miss her so much. I'm not sure why but I do. I'm just not happy with the way this competition is going. If only I truely had a say but I can't really do anything outside my conctract or whatever my producer tells me I can't... If I had my way though, Becca would be in my arms right now, under my covers, naked and sleeping on me. She would!

Chapter 21.

Dana's pov.  
>Last night was a blast but I can tell Jesse is still stuck on Rebecca. It's somewhat aggrivating and im hoping to move him on from her, since she isn't here any longer. All of us girls are getting ready for today's challenge and they're trying so hard to get deets from me about last night. I refuse to let them know how Jesse nibbled on my ear or kissed on my neck. I only hope I can get him to do it again. We all finish getting ready, finding Jesse waiting for us all paitently at the front door. We head out into the limo and Jesse follows behind us. Kristen always makes sure hes sitting next to her. Then she leans on his shoulder and sets one hand on his lap. He never says anything to her, he always just lets her. Then to my odd, suprise, he kisses the top of her head and says, 'Faithful, Kristen. Always by my side.' I'm confused because just last night all he could think about was Rebecca. Maybe he was liking what Kristen had on. Big, tramp. Acutally, Jen was the bigger tramp but honestly, all of those girls in their little, group, looked like tramps. Aly was more of a tomboy but needless to say, still in that group. I just watched out the window, not sure what our challenge was or if I even had a shot to win again. I wanted to win again but maybe Jesse will only pick one girl at a time. We get back into the studio and im wondering what else we could possibly do. We've already sang songs, danced and did a photoshoot. Jesse's assignment for us today was to show off our biggest talent. We had to show it infront of him and his producer and you can bet I was so nervous. I thought of singing again but as all of us girls were in the backroom waiting to be called, I realized alot of other girls were trying to sing too. So I decided instead to read him one of my poems. Only problem was, I didn't have any of my poems with me. Quickly I scrambled around till I found some paper. I jotted now all that I could remember of some of my poems back home and ended up writting a whole new, poem, using bits and pieces of every poem I could remember from back home. Then I glanced over it the rest of the time till Jesse called me out. I walked out so nervous but anxious. He smiled and said, 'What do you got for me, sweetie?' I smirked because he was being so sexy and reminding me of last night. Then I spoke up as much as I could and said, 'Well I wrote you a poem. I actually had written you many poems already but I didn't have them with me, so I took all I remember and made them as a new, poem.' Jesse lit up and said, 'Well go ahead and read it.' I did and said, 'Eyes so green, hair light brown, a smile to cheer me up when I am down, a voice so smooth, sining songs so sweet, when you are near me, my heart skips a beat...' and as im reading, Jesse is facing the ground in deep, thought. I'm not sure if he likes me, likes my poem or if hes thinking about Rebecca. Then as I finished, he quickly raised his head back up, smiled and said, 'Beautifuly written. Thank you.' I smiled and then walked off quickly wondering if I have a chance to win again. I watched out to see Jesse standing up and talking to his producer. Then they called for all of us girls to leave back into the limo. I guess Jesse was announcing the winners at the mansion again. So we get back into the limo and head home. We all kind of hung around, eating snacks and then got ready for the evening. I got curious about Jesse and did something crazy. I ran downstairs across the hall towards Jesse's office. I listened through the doors to hear him and his producer talk. They were saying something about Rebecca and Jesse said, 'Well I have her ipad so she has to get it back.' Then the producer was saying, 'Well we can bring her back into the show.' I was freaking out, wishing to God Rebecca doesn't come back and I fear thats what Jesse wants. Then I hear yelling and im trying to make out what they are saying now. Soon I can hear Jesse saying louder, 'Well I don't care how you make it happen, just make it happen!' To my majour, suprise, Jesse had now opened up the door seeing me stand there. He glaired at me an said, 'What are you doing?' I was speechless and then Jesse said, 'You are not allowed to be down this hall.' I apologized and said, 'I was just wondering if you were okay. I hear you yelling.' Jesse sighed and said, 'Well thank you for your concern but its really none of your business. You need to get ready because in 1 hour i'll be announcing my date tonight.' I frowned and said, 'Well its hard when youre sharing a bathroom with 9 other girls.' Jesse nodded and said, 'I understand but youre just going to have to make do.' Then he walked off looking so aggrivated. I felt terrible and followed him.<p>

Chapter 22.

Jesse's pov.  
>Im not sure why but Dana was following me around all up in my business. I was storming up to my room, aggrivated I didn't have a say in this show. My contract prohibits me to see Becca again but im gonna make it happen. I have to because I can't stop missing her. Dana had followed me into my room and I as I try to shut my door and lock it, Dana was right up in my face. I sighed and said, 'Why are you in here? You should be getting ready! I have to get ready too...' Dana put the tip of her fnger to my lips and said, 'Jesse...I know you miss Rebecca and I bet she misses you too but since shes gone, im here and I promise I care alot about you!' I quickly sighed, letting my hands fall to my sides and said back, 'Yea...Youre a sweet, girl, Dana. I just don't know you well yet and im afraid to get involved with you like I did Becca. You saw what happened to her and im afraid the same could happen to you. So please go easy.' Dana nodded, quickly kissed me on the lips, then as she let go, grinned and said, 'Now...i'll go get ready.' I smirked and as she left, she winked at me. You bet I was hard after that. I jumped in the shower right away, to relieve some stress from that hard. Dana was mysterious and sexy. She just wasn't Rebecca... Once I was ready, I had to pick the winner of today's challenge. I wanted Rebecca but if she couldn't be here, then I had to pick someone else. I've yet to pick Kristen and although she wasn't the most talented, she was smart, cute and loveable. Maybe not to other girls but to me, she was very supportive and paitent on me. It felt that way atleast. I would have picked Dana but I just know if I keep picking her, she'll get abused like Rebecca did and I can't elimate girls till the end of this week. So I waited downstairs for all the beautiful, women, to make their way down and line up. Once they were lined up, I explained how everyone of them we're amazingly talented and sweet but I wanted to get to know everyone of them so I was picking Kristen. She lit up, cheered so cute and said softly, 'Yay! Our first date!' That made me smirk at her and then I quickly walked up to take her hand and guide her to the door. We put on coats &amp; then I walked her to the limo. Soon as we got in, she lit up some more and said, 'I'm so excited! What made you finally pick me?' I grinned and said, 'Well I haven't picked you yet and youre a very, loyal, person to me...I had to get to know you more.' Kristen squeezed my neck and before i knew it, she looked at me with low eyes. I looked down and saw her dress was low enough her boobs almost popped out. I actually was horny from Dana earlier, the thoughts of Becca coming back to get her Ipad and I live in a house full of beautiful, women. How could I not be horny? So I leaned in to kiss her but knew it wasn't Rebecca's lips. Although Kristen didn't have bad lips at all. Once we kissed awhile, then I let go and Kristen leaned on me, holding me tight. I sighed and said, 'So you hungary?' She nodded still hugging me up and said, 'I don't want this date to ever end. I wanna stay in your arms all night long.' I just sat there thinking deeply. Kristen was sweet but I didn't wanna go all the way with her. If thats all she wanted, then this isn't good for me. Atleast Rebecca wanted to 'know me' and she wanted to 'hear what I have to say about how I feel.' She never clawed on me or tore off my clothes or even kissed me without me inviting her lips first. A true lady and one that I just missed so much. We got to dinner and as im walking Kristen inside to eat, she doesn't even say thank you when I hold the door, she just acts like its supposed to be that way. I got news for Kristen though, I don't have to be a gentelman and hold open a door if I don't want to. Then we're ready to eat. She doesn't say much right away till our food comes. Then she talks with her mouth full. I get to thinking about Aly burping at breakfast and Jennifer laughing obnoxiously when she eats. All though girls were the same for me. Nothing unique or different. I'm just putting up with Kristen, at this point. Shes talking all about herself and even tells me about her ex-boyfriend in high school. Im just listenning, wondering if there is an off button I can press to shut her up. I instantly think of Rebecca sitting so propper and quiet, chewing with her mouth shut and gazing into my eyes so sweetly with eyes of fire. Oh baby. I was horny again. I finsihed out my date none the less and as I get back home with her, there is a present on my bed!<p>

Chapter 23.

Jesse's pov.  
>As I send Kristen to bed and then open up my bedroom door, thinking I can have peace and quiet, I find Dana laying across my bed waiting for me. She looks sexy too! I try to speak but she stands up quickly, rushing over to me and then hugs me up and kisses me like crazy. I can't do anything or say anything and as she lets go, she leads me back to the bed. I finally let loose some because im so horny. I climb ontop of her and kiss all up her neck. She giggles and says, 'Mm I knew you'd want this when you got home.' I just glaired into her eyes and then went back at her neck so hard grunting and now reaching to rub up her side. Dana giggled more and said, 'Rawr youre so sexy and hot. I want you so bad! I missed you on youre date! Why didn't you pick me?' I let go quickly, facing her again and said, 'Don't you get it? I gotta give every lady a chance.' Then Dana sighed, running her hands through my hair and said, 'Well call me selfish but I really wanna spend time with you.' I now sat up off her completely and said, 'Sweetie, im sorry I just can't get involved with you this way...I know I did with Rebecca and it messed up everything and now shes gone so I gotta live with that regret. YOu just gotta understand I can't make that same mistake a second time.' Dana now nodded, sat up behind me, hugged my waiste and said, 'Love you baby. I'll be in the girl's room if you need me.' She quickly stood up on her toes to kiss my cheeck and left out.' When she left, I just fell back onto my bed so confused on what to do. Dana was great but she wasn't Rebecca. None of these girls are and its going to kill me till I get Rebecca back. So I got ready to sleep then got up to make breakfast. I did and then everyone came to eat. Everyone was quiet this morning and I was quiet as well because I just wanted so bad to give Becca her Ipad and watch her play angry birds one last time. Finally we finished our meal, got cleaned up and did our challenge. I had the girls doing more physical challenges. They had to learn a 'dance' and then dance for me. Aly has the sexiest butt for someone who is such a tomboy, she can shake her ass like nothing and its making me wild. I watch it not able to take my eyes off but then my attention is blank as Dana is up. She gets down pretty sexy too and looks at me like she wants me so bad. I see her licking her top lip and im ready to attack her on the floor. All then tension from Rebecca has built up so bad, I can't belp but stay horny. Then I as Dana is done, I sigh and say, 'Wow well...great job sweetie. Thank you for that.' Dana grinned sweet and walked off. Kristen was last this time and she was alright. I think she was disappointed that I wasn't really attracted by her last night. If she didn't notice the look on my face as she talked with her mouth full, then she must be not feeling well or something. She did her best but maybe could have went harder. Nevertheless, I enjoyed this challenge and had to take a deep breath, as all of us piled back into the limo and went home. every single girl was sweaty and sexy. I was holding in but I wanted to try out all of them. Thats how horny I felt. I made it home anyway and went straight up to my room. Then I hear a knock on my door. I thought for sure it was gonna be Dana but when I opened it, Kristen was standing there looking sad. I raised my eyebrows adn said, 'Whats wrong?' She sighed and said, 'Um, are you mad at me for something I did or said last night?' I shook my head and said, 'Why do you think that?' She shrugged and said, 'You're not really caring about me it feels like.' I felt bad and said, 'Well im still getting to know you. Give me a break!' Kristen nodded and said, 'Sorry baby.' Then she kissed my cheek, squeezed my neck and said, 'I love you Jesse baby.' I nodded trying not to make her cry and said, 'Get ready for tonight!' She nodded quick and ran off.' I fell back on my bed so frustraited. After I layed there a minute, I got back up to get ready. About 1 hour later, it was time to line up the girls. The heat was one because I had to pick someone other than Dana or who i've already picked and I'm going to pick Aly but im really nervous. She's so aggressive and a tomboy. I'm just not sure about all this. While I wait downstairs, slowly girls start walking down and linning up. They all look very pretty but Aly is just looking crazy. I'm not sure if thats a dress or a t-shirt but its really short. Her ass cheeks are actually hanging out of her dress. I'm kind of horney but still very nervous. I just stand there smiling and finally dana comes down. She has a short, red, strappy, dress on with matching red stilettos. I've never seen her look so good before! Now im anxious to change my choice over to Dana from Aly. No matter what the cost. I'm really going to do it! I want Dana. She's so sexy and I know she wants me just as bad, so i'm willing to give her everything of me tonight. That is untill all the girls that are lined up, start facing out the window. I glair at them and say, 'What is going on?' All the girls keep turnning and looking out the window. Finally Sarah shrugs and says, 'Theres a limo outside. Looks like a girl getting out of it!' I'm now very speechless and anxious of who it could be!<p>

Chapter 24.

Jesse's pov.  
>All the girls are facing out the window and I finally walk up to front door and open it. I look outside and almost scream as I see Rebecca standing in the most sexiest outfit I ever seen, stilettoes on and shes now handed a suitcase out of the trunk of the limo. She takes the case to roll it, thanks the driver and as she turns to walk up to the front door, she sees me and blushes. I can't believe my eyes and know shes back for her ipad but she has her suitcase. Is she stayng? I rush on down and as I greet her, I give her the biggest, hug, in the world and tell her how much I missed her. She has tears in her eyes and then says, 'I understand why you kicked me off the show but im so glad you brought me back on for a second chance.' I smirked and said, 'Well I have your ipad and I can't play angry birds without you.' Rebecca giggled and said, 'Well I missed playing that game for sure.' We hug again, i kiss her cheek and then lead her inside. I smile at the girls and say 'Look who came back to join us for another elimination...' All the girls, even dana, just look at me like 'you gotta be kidding me' they all look frustraited and I just ignore them. I take Becca's stuff up to my room and then when I come back down, I here Becca telling her story to the girls how she got a letter from the tv station, inviting her back to the show and she couldn't turn it down because she wanted to see me again and get her ipad back. All the girls were upset but not me. I quickly grabbed my coat and faced Becca saying, 'You hungary at all?' She nodded big and said, 'I didn't get to eat on the plane.' I smirked and said, 'Well girl, lets go eat something.' Becca grinned soo pretty my heart stopped beating and then she walked towards me. I waved too all the girls and said, 'Enjoy youre evenning here. I'll be late.' I grabbed Becca's hand and rushed her out to the limo. Not even thinking twice of the fact I was suppose to pick Aly. I just grabbed Becca's hand and walked her out to the limo. As soon as we got in and situated, I smiled at her, wrapped my arm around her neck and kissed up her neck to her ear. She giggeld and said, 'Are you glad im back or what?' I nodded big and said, 'Yes I am. You look amazing, might I add!' Becca just blushes, giggled so cute again and said, 'You're so crazy. I missed you so much. I can't even begen to tell you how hard I cried on my plane ride back to the Bronx. Ugh.' I frowned, kissed her sexy shoulder and said, 'Im so sorry baby. I wanted a say but I didn't really have one.' Becca kissed my cheek and said, 'I forgive you already, silly. I want you to know you had my heart the whole time I was gone.' I nodded and said, 'You had mine too.' Before I knew it, we were kissing passionately the whole way to dinner. We ate, then talked about future "plans" for us if things were to work out and after that, got back into the limo. We were back to kissing and as we got back to the mansion, it was so quiet and dark. We tip-toed around up to my room and then kissed and undressed till I was in my boxer-briefs and rebecca was in her panites again. I snuggled up with her in the bed and petted her hair, as we talked more. It was amazing! Best night of my life in awhile!<p>

Chapter 25.

Dana's pov.  
>I've been so upset at Jesse. I just had that bad feeling Becca was coming back because Jesse wanted her back so badly. Now hes off with her, when he was suppose to be picking a winner. I have sat alone and cried so hard, just missing him. I'm not sure what Jesse and Becca did, since I was asleep before they got home but im guessing that had a nice, time. Come beck morning, I wake up and go into the kitchen, assuming becca would be there but it was just Jesse and Kristen so far. I scratached the back of my head and said, 'Where is Becca?' Jesse smiled at me and said,'She's still sleeping. I think she said she had jetlag, so I told her sleep in.' I just shrugged it off and sat down. Then Jesse joined our table and right as he did, here came Becca in slowly, wearing sweat pants and a shirt that looked just like Jesse's! I was so mad. She came over by him and then he made her sit on his lap. He hugged her waiste some and then got her to sit in a chair. She actually came and sat next to me. Then she hugged me and said, 'I missed you too. How have you been?' I glaired at her and didn't know what to say. All I do was say, 'Im fine.' She smiled and then started eating. Kristen was hogging the chair next to Jesse and petting on his hair again. He smiled at her and said, 'My hair is sticking up badly, isn't it?' Kristen nodded as Jesse said, 'I asked Becca this morning if it looked okay but I don't think she was very awake.' Just then he faced her and she faced him with these eyes, i've never seen anyone give Jesse before. I was so mad I could hardly see straight. We finished our breakfast quietly and then all got ready for our challenge. I assume Becca is just going to be in Jesse's room now cuz she never came into ours. Finally we're ready and go outside to do our challenge. All our challenges just about, have been in the studio but today we're outside. Jesse was doing teams again and had us racing, carrying his favorite pies to his table he was sitting at. First team to carry the most pies without dropping them, won. It was intense and Jesse was enjoying it. Although he actually started rooting Becca on, saying, 'Come on, baby! Work them legs!' I will have to admit, she was sweating the most, working the hardest to win for our team. I was glad I was on her team but still jealous of her. I want to do better than her, so I started grabbing two pies at a time and running wihout dropping them. Once the time was up, Jesse blew his whistle and shouted, 'Ladies! Time is up!' We all groaned and then stopped to face him. He smiled and said, 'You all look so sweaty and sexy. Why don't you go inside to get some ice and then meet back out here. I'll be counting the pies. We all started back inside and as Becca walked past Jesse, he puckered out his lips at her! She smirked and quickly kissed him then ran off. He just looked so happy and I was so sad. It made me wanna literaly murder Becca but at the same time, I did want Jesse to be happy. I got my water, cooled down then followed all the girls outside. I was so happy to hear our team won but then Jesse suprised us win he said, 'Just because you won, doesn't mean im taking you on a date!' We we're all confused and then he said, he would explain at elimnation. So we all got cleaned up, hung out awhile, then got dressed up and now faced elimnaiton. Oh God, I hope I don't get eliminated!<p>

Chapter 26.

Dana's pov.  
>As we're getting ready for elimination, Becca comes down last in a really, long, red, sparkly dress. She looks stunning and every eye just hates her. She stands down in the front, smiling at Jesse. He lights up like a christmas tree and moves his mouth like he says 'You look hot'but I hope that isn't what he was saying. She just acted shy and I wanted to puke. Jesse turned around, as his producer now walked in with the heart chains. Jesse smiled back at us and said, 'Ladies, its time! I want everyone of you to know you've been wonderful to have here, you've been special and most of all, sexy. I love all of you but I can only keep one lady in my life. So some of you have to say good bye now. Its hard to say goodbye but im ready.' Just then the worse, cat fight, of all time broke out! Kristen blew up and shouted, 'Elimnate the bitch again! I mean, Becca!' Jesse glaired at her and Becca faced Kristen saying, 'Why should I get elimnated?' Kristen smirked and said, 'You're just his sex toy. Wake up and smell reality. He doesn't love you as anything more! He's just using you!' Becca got defensive and said, 'You don't know him! He's a sweetie. He hasn't even tried to get into my pants yet!' Jesse was looking so frustraited and Kristen broke down in tears and shouted, 'You lieing bitch! Stop playing like your all perfect and propper. Just admit what a slut, you are!' Becca shook her head and said, 'I swear! I'm a virgin!' Kristen pushed Becca and said, 'Go to hell!' Becca pushed her back and said, 'No! I wont!' Then Kristen jumped ontop of Becca, making her fall over on the floor, Krsiten rolling ontop of her and pulling on her hair. Becca yelled out in pain and Jesse quickly got Kristen off of becca. As Kristen stood up, Jesse sighed and said, 'As sweet as you have been to me, you've been so mean to everyone else. I have to send you off the show now! That behavour is out of line!' Kristen started crying her eyes out, face Becca again and scratched her right cheeck really quick before she left. Jesse looked so frustraited, quickly held becca and as Kristen left out of the door, she faced back and said, 'Fuck you Jesse McCartney! Go to hell with Rebecca!' Jesse looked stunned and a camera quickly followed Kristen. Soon Jesse kissed Becca's head, whispered something into her ear and as he let got of her, she slowly walked upstairs. I glaired at her wondering where she was going, then Jesse faced back at us, now finishing the elimnation. He actually elimnated 6 girls, so there was only 4 of us left. Myself, Aly, Sarah and ofcourse, Becca. Why Jesse treats her so special from us is beyond me but I guess he really loves her. I assume now that its down to 4, its going to get harder. I hope I have a chance!<p>

Jesse's pov.

Chapter 27.  
>I can't believe how crazy Kristen acted tonight. She was really sweet to me too but I should have known she was fake. She scratched Becca's face, so I sent Becca up to my bathroom to clear up her face. Once I did my elimination, I smiled at the three girls standing and said, 'Well, you are my dates for tonight! Go get your coats, while I check on Becca.' I rushed up to my room and as I go into the bathroom, Becca is touching up her makeup. I steal a kiss from her shoulder and say, 'Mmm baby. You're so hot tonight!' Becca faced me with a giggle and said, 'Am I turnning you on?' I nodded bigger, kissed her lips and as we let go, I smirked and said, 'I can't wait for the momment we finally make love.' Becca giggled and said, 'Aw, Jess...' I loved hearing her call me Jess and it made me wanna attack her but we had to leave for dinner. So we met the other three girls downstairs and out we went into the limo. I picked these girls because they have been my favourite so far. Aly may be super rough but her butt is so sexy. Its hard not to just watch it. Although Becca is more than just a nice, butt. She's sexy all over. I could eat her up. I'm holding in my horniess but as we ride in the limo, every girl here looks amazing tonight. Sarah with her baby, blue, strap, dress. Aly with her skin, tight, zebra print, dress. Dana in black, dress and Becca in her sparkly, red, dress with silver, strappy, heels on. I keep one arm around her and slip my other arm around Dana. This is a good night and as soon as we arrive at dinner, I order the best wine for everyone of them. We all toast and drink up. By the end of the date, all of us are giggly and somewhat tipsy. I love it and say to the girls, 'Everyone of you are so sexy tonight.' They all commented back with 'thank yous' and Aly said, 'Well youre so handsome tonight.' I smirked and said, 'Oh, am I?' She nodded and Sarah suprised me by saying, 'We should eat him up!' My eyes got big and then I said so excited, 'Well you girls should just eat away!' They all giggled and soon Sarah leaned over across from me and stole a kiss. I smirked and said, 'Thats all?' She quickly rushed back in and kissed me more. I felt Becca watching me intensely and I quickly stopped now faving her. Then I smiled and said, 'Youre next.' Becca smirked and said, 'What?' I leaned in to kiss her but then Dana got into it and said, 'Okay. Mine turn Jesse!' I faced her shocked but then smiled and now kissed her. Before I knew it, all the girls were kissing on me and Becca started rubbing on my back and then messaged my neck. I moaned out and said, 'Oh God, I love everyone of you!' Dana giggled and said, 'Well we love you too.' Aly agreed and rubbed on my right leg. I could feel myself getting so numb and as we got back to the mansion, I decided the 5 of us should go into the hot tub awhile. I wasn't really exspecting to have sex with them all because Becca is really the only girl here I wanna go all the way with but then again, theyre all doing a good job at turnning me on. They all kiss on me in the hot tub, Sarah kissing my chest, Dana on my right here kissing my neck, Aly beside her, waiting her turn and Becca to my best, still rubbing my neck for me and giving me sweete, little, kisses near my ear. I kept moanning out and then shouted, 'Alright alright. Heres the deal. I wanna get to know each and everyone of you more so i'm gonna spend 10 minutes alone with each of you tonight and ask you questions about yourself.' Dana giggled and said, 'Oh how fun! Pick me first!' I smiled and said, 'Well okay. The rest of you go wait in the pool house.' They all got out accept Dana and sweet becca kissed my cheeck goodbye saying, 'See you hunny.' I faced her quickly so nuts and said, 'Okay. Youre last, that ok?' Becca nodded and left. Dana glaired at me and said, 'Why is she last?' I shrugged and said, 'So I can have more time with her.' Dana looked upset and then said, 'Thats not fair.' I nodded and said, 'Its my show.' Then Dana faced the water looking like she could cry. I kissed her cheeck and said, 'Cheer up sweetie. I'm here with you now. Wow me?' Dana nodded, threw her arms around me and attacked my lips. I moaned out again and made out with her. Then I had to force her off and said, 'Okay okay. I gotta ask you questions now.' Dana giggled again so sexy and said, 'Whats to ask? I wanna sex you up and you wanna sex me up too.' I smiled and said, 'Well I still gotta get to know you more.' She sighed and then allowed me to talk with her. After asking her stuff, it was Aly's turn. Aly was actually funny but she was really tought. Not much a lady like, girly girl, type. Then Sarah came out. She was nice and we had a pretty good conversation but I almost feel like shes trying too hard now with some of the things she saying to me. Once she left, in came my wonderful, Rebecca. She quickly got into the water and hugged my neck. I hugged her back and as I faced her eyes, I smiled and said, 'Miss me?' She grinned and said, 'Heck ya.' I smirked and said, 'Mm I missed you too.' We kissed and then as we hugged up to each other, we started talking and before we knew it, we were now kissing. I was super horny again and licked up her neck. She moaned and rubbed her nails around my chest in a circular motion. It felt so nice, I stopped kissing her and said, 'Baby you take so good care of me. You know that?' Rebecca giggled and said, 'Aw well I care alot about you.' I nodded and said, 'I'm crazy about you.' We quickly kissed again and then I smiled and said, 'Wanna go clean up and lay down now?' Becca nodded and said, 'I'm pretty tired from today's challenge.' I smirked and said, 'You were really working those sexy legs.' Becca just kept with that beautiful, smile and I just felt weak and helpless to look at it. I was willing to give her anything and everything her heart desired. We got inside the mansion, it was dark from the four girls already in bed. Becca and I crept into my room, both took turns rensing off our bodies and then sank under the cover in my bed. Myself naked again and becca in her lace, red, panties. We made out more, while I messaged her boobs and she messaged my leg. It was so hot, I could have exploaded on her. Ofcourse I didn't wanna risk anything on this show since i stil have 3 other girls on it. I guess i'll keep waiting.<p>

Jesse's pov.

Chapter 28.  
>So its down to 4 girls and they are all so wonderful but I really wanna be with just Rebecca. However, i've not really given the other girls a chance. I'm trying so hard but it aint easy. I decided today instead of the planned challenge, I would just spend the day with the girls. We went to the beach and swam, flirted around, tossed some frisbee! It was all very fun but tiring. Then at night, we all had dinner together and then played some spin the bottle. Everytime I would spin the bottle, I would kiss whoever it landed on with my tounge. It was getting so hard to keep my pants on. Aly was leanning in to kiss me, with her huge, ass, popping out. I could have smacked it and then had my way with her but as I look to my right at Becca, im now wanting her again. She sits on her knees so cute and lady like. Becca smiles and says, 'I'm kind of tired.' I quickly nod and said, 'okay. I'm tired too.' Then I face the other three who look disappointed. I sigh, face back to Becca and say, 'You know what, i'm going to spend a little more time with these girls. Go on up to bed.' Becca nods, leans in to kiss my cheeck and says, 'Night.' I smile big and say, 'Night baby.' Then Becca says night to the other three. They wave but I can tell they aren't huge fans of her. Then Aly faces me and says, 'Lets play more.' I smile and say, 'How about a new game or something?' Then Sarah smirks and says, 'Lets play Attack Jesse!' My eyes our wide as the girls come at me and start to tickle me. I'm laughing out of controll and then get back at them. Soon i've Aly pinned to the ground, can't help myself and kiss up her neck. Dana leans in to grab my face and makes me face her. Then she kisses me now. I allow her and then as I let go, now Sarah is waiting for me. I smirk and kiss her too. Then I sit back and say, 'lets talk for awhile and then go on up to bed. I have a big, challenge for you all in the morning.' Aly sighs and says, 'Actually im tired now. Night.' I raise up my eyebrows and say, 'Oh, ok? Night!' She walks up so Sarah smirks and says, 'Ah well if we gotta wake up really early, im going too.' I smile at her and say, 'Ok. Sweet dreams.' Now I face Dana who isn't budging but lays her head on me. I pat her leg and say, 'You not going?' She sighs and then says, 'Jesse, I can't. I...' I now face her down in the eyes and say, 'What, sweetie?' Dana pouts the cutest pout and says, 'I love you but you keep giving all your attetion to Rebecca. I want you to give me more attention now!' I roll my lip and say, 'I'm really sorry its just Rebecca makes me really happy. Don't you want me to be happy?' Dana sighed so cute and worried saying, 'yeah but...I'm not happy at all. I miss you.' I frowned and said, 'Sweeite, I can't help it. Please understand.' Dana just kept looking up into my eyes so pouty and then kissed me. We kissed awhile and then as she sat up, she finally told me good night. I told her the same, turned off the lights and then went up to my room not sure what else to do. As I go into my bed, Becca is asleep in her sexy, panties again. I smile big, undress completely and then hop into bed as well. I snuggled her up, kiss on her shoulder, making her moan in her sleep and then I turn off the bedroom light to sleep. The next morning we did a hard challenge. The girls had to pack me a 'suit case' for my upcomming trip which the last two standing will get to go on. They have to race, picking out clothes, accessories, kicks and personal items, then fit them into my small, suitcase. I was anxious to see who could pack for me the best, who knew me the best on what I like to wear and as soon as I blew my whistle, they went at it! I was amazed at the team work too. It was Becca and Dana verse Sarah and Aly. They all worked hard but Rebecca was a on roll. She was so organized that all my clothes fit and there was still room left for my kicks. I was amazed at her and so in love. I could hardly be still. Then I had to do times up, blew my whistle and shouted, 'Ladies, your time is up!' They all cheered and then as I smiled big at Rebecca who looked so confident and beautiful. Then we all took a break before I suprise them with a second challenge. They now have to pack their own suitcase and I have to approve of what outfits they bring. I'm now confident Rebecca is going to be the most sexy but quite suprised when Aly has some very sexy clothing to bring. Clothing i've not seen her wear yet. Its quite the on the edge of your seat race but im pleased nonetheless. I blow the whistle again and then we go get ready for dinner and I announce the winning team and suprise them as I say the winning team goes on a trip with me. We get all ready, the four amazing girls come down and i'm so pleased as I say who is joining me on a trip to Italy!<p>

Jesse's pov.

Chapter 29. I chose Dana and Becca to go on my trip to Italy because they have both been getting to me. They've been competitive, honest, sweet, sexy and I can't wait to spend lots of alone time with each of them. We've already packed so I say good bye to Aly and Sarah, kissing both of them on their cheeks and following Becca and Dana out the door. We ride to the airport and then board our plane. We fly out to Italy and im so ready for this. We arrive, I have to have my own room but I don't plan on sleeping alone. I ask Becca to sleep with me but she'll only rest with me. She wont take it far and I know shes only protecting our relationship and the show but i'm so ready to get wild on this trip. I've held off this long and its been way too long for me. The very first day we wake up in Italy its gorgeous outside. I go for my morning run, then I provide breakfast for the 3 of us and then we get dressed to spend the day. We play on the beach, spend some time relaxing under the sun and then we get cleaned up for my dinner. I have to present an award for an italian group and then we spend some time on the red carpet. I'm very pleased for the two beautiful girls on each of my arms but as the night grows darker and late, I am ready to sleep. Becca is kind of frustraited that I want so bad to have sex with her. I promise her its okay and that we're ready but she says we're not and that maybe we should be married first. I tell her I want it now and she storms out of the room. I'm upset and as I go to leave the room to talk it out with her and apologize, Dana is at my door. She ask to come in, I allow her, thinking she's come to talk about Rebecca but as she steps all the way into my room, she now reveals what is under her robe and its a sexy, nighty. She sweet talks me, puts on her charm and then trys hard to seduce me. Me already being weak and very horny, I find myself giving in faster than I want to. Soon shes under me, spreading her legs. I'm speechless and before I can resist her, im so turned on, I quickly take advantage of her. Dana smiles so big and says, 'I knew I would get my way.' I smirked and said, 'How did you know I was so horny?' She smirked and said, 'Well crazy, becca, wouldn't sleep with you.' I sighed and said, 'Is she ok?' Dana nodded and said, 'She'll be fine. Now...' I sigh heavy and say, 'You sure?' Dana giggles and says, 'Ofcourse baby. I've been craving you for so long.' I smirk some more and say, 'Oh yea?' Dana nods and says, 'Mmm yea. I've fantasized about you like crazy.' I was just so horny and the fact Dana looked so sexy tonight, I did the bad thing. I continued spreading her legs, pulled down my pants and boxerbriefs, then went at her. She panted heavy, as I thrusted into her enjoying the pleasure rising up inside my body, starting from my legs. As the pleasure got greater, I grunted and thrusted harder. Dana kind of whined some and then whispered 'Oh God this is so good' I just bit my bottom lip and continued thrusting till we both started getting wet and weak. I slowed down and as I did, her moans got softer and her eyes stayed shut. I then sat up quickly away from her and rushed to the bathroom. I felt so horrible for taking advantage of her like that but she did kind of beg for it. I guess she got what she deserved? After awhile, we fell asleep but I never got my mind off of Becca. The next morning the girls were to get dressed and meet me down in the lobby but Rebecca never came. I finally called her and she was upset. I asked her what was wrong and she said, 'I'm so glad you didn't use me last night. I love you but if you only want someone to use, then kick me off the show again...JERK!' Then she slammed the phone. I was ready to kick myself in the ass, if only I could. I just felt like the biggest asshole, even though at the time, taking advantage of Dana felt nice. I now had to think about it all and worry with it. Dana sure enough came down to meet me but Becca wouldn't come. I left her alone and spent the day with Dana. It was nice but I missed Rebecca. Everything about her too.  
>The trip was soon over and we were back at the mansion. Becca still wasn't saying much to me and Dana was all over me. All because we made love, shes treating me like we're already a couple and we're not, nor do I desire to be with her. Honestly wish I could take back my mistakes and do them over. So now that we're back in the mansion, I have to eliminate two more girls and it aint easy. Only because everyone is upset I slept with Dana and its all the news for tabloids and talk shows. I just needed my fix and Dana was there at the momment. So as im ready to eliminate now, everyone is fighting. Suprisingly Aly speaks up and says, 'Well do we want Jesse to be happy?' The whole room is quiet and then Aly says 'Let Jesse pick who makes him happy and then move on about our lives.' I smile and say, 'Thank you.' She smiles back and then says, 'Because if sleeping around makes you happy, none of us can full-fill that.' I drop my jaw and Sarah chimes in saying, 'Yea, no one wants to be your toy, sick, ass, perve!' I get deffensive and say back, 'YOu talk alot for someone who is living a fake, life, Sarah.' She gets angry and yells, 'You don't have any idea about my life nor do you wanna get to know me, you just wanna be with Rebecca and Dana!' I face the ground not sure what else to say and then I see feet infront of me and someone is rubbing my arm. I raise up and Becca smiles at me. I smile back and say, 'What?' She continues rubbing my arm and says, 'Its okay. I forgive you for sleeping with Dana.' I smile bigger and then say, 'I was so caught up in the momment but I should have had better self controll.' Then Aly came down and talked with me as well. I faced back up at Dana who was in tears and Sarah who looked very angry. I sighed and said, 'Look I have to eliminate two girls tonight. I can't help it.' Finally Sarah spoke out and said, 'Well I quit!' I frowned and said, 'You quit?' She nodded and said, 'You were nice on our date but now youre just a bunch of a bullshit. Go **** Dana and Becca all night long. I don't care.' I was speechless and watched Sarah walk out the door, slamming it. Just then Dana was speaking out and said, 'Who is your second choice?' I sighed and said, 'I have two heart chains and the ones who get them are...'<p>

Chapter 30.

Becca's pov. We all three stood there waiting, Jess finally raised up his head and said, 'Dana come get your heart chain.' She lit up so suprised and ran down to get the chain. Then Jesse smiled at me and said, 'Becca, come get you chain as well.' I lit up and took the heart chain, putting it around my neck. Then as Jesse faced Aly she smirked and said, 'I figured as much but I held on hope to the very end. Good by Jesse.' Before Jesse could say anything to her, Aly had ran out of the door. He just sighed frustraited then faced both Dana and I. We both walked up to him, kissing him each on his cheeck and he held onto both of us. Then he smiled sly and said, 'Well now that thats all over, I have a suprise for you.' We all waited paitently untill Jesse said, 'We're taking another trip. Go pack up your bags. Hurry!' We both giggled shocked and suprised, then ran to pack our bags. Once we were packed, we both waited by the front door. Jesse had came back into the house and said, 'Ladies, shall we?' We both put our arounds around his arms and he escorted us both out. The shoffer got our bags for us and we all three got into the limo. Jesse had wine for us, he had music going and was ready to party. I guess he got over the drama quickly. We drank and grooved to the music till we arrived at the airport. Jesse was now taking us to france. We all boarded the plane and flew off to france. Jesse talked with each of us some, getting to know us and then we took a nap. Soon we got to France and as we got off the plane, Jesse escorted us all the way till we arrived where our limo was. We got in and whisked away to the hotel. Dana and I had to share a room again and Jesse had his own down the hall. The place was gorgeous and fancy. It was hard for us girls to take all in right away. Our room alone was huge. Jesse's room was even bigger. We all cleaned up and then had dinner on the roof. It was crazy. Kind of scary thinking about it too but we tried to ignore it. After we ate, a helecopter arrived on the roof and took us three up in it to ride around over the Eiffle Tower. So crazy and amazing. Then at night time we had to tell Jesse good night. He invited us into his room awhile and to my suprise, he was very horny again. He had more wine with us, had music going and was taking turns making out with each of us. Jesse was actually warmming up to Dana more. I guess its because he slept with her. I didn't like it but I tried to ignore it. After we were done sharing kisses, I was saying we should go to bed but Jesse wanted more loving. He wanted us all to skinny dip into his jacuzzi. Dana said yes right away and I hesitated but he talked me into it. Once we were all three into the jacuzzi, Jesse was now trying to hit on us and do more with us. Dana was all for the idea and started kissing up his neck. I sighed and kissed by his ear. As much as I loved him so much, I hated the idea of sex before marriage. I hated the idea of us just using each other. I truely loved Jesse and thought he loved me back. I guess he just loved sex. He finally kissed onto Dana's neck and as she tried to get him to take her into his bed, he actually resisted. He faced me and said, 'What about you, love? Wanna have some more fun?' I shook my head and said, 'You know how I feel.' Jesse sighed, faced dana and said, 'Well if she doesn't want to, neither do I.' Dana got mad and shouted, 'Sure, take her side! This is stupid!' She stood up grabbing her towle around her and left. I hugged up to Jesse, layed on his chest and said, 'Thank you so much honey. I love you!' Jesse smirked and said, 'Yea I don't wanna hurty you again. I love you too!' I hugged him up tighter and rested with him. I guess Dana went on back to the room cuz we no longer heard her and as we got out and dryed off ourselves, we decided to lay in the bed and watch tv. I had my panties back on and then layed on his chest more so I could sleep with him. He was the best ever I hope he picks me. Our trip was nice but it went by fast. Before I knew it, we were already back at the manison. We had one more challenge but it was pretty easy. Finally Jesse was going to pick the winner and it was very nerve-wrecking. I wanted to believe I was automatically picked but it was hard to tell since I have yet to put out for him and Dana has. The both of us got dressed up and then headed downstairs slowly. Jesse was down there waiting and as each of us stepped down, he took each of our hands and walked us to stand on both sides of this tall, table that had one big heart sitting in the middle of it. It was indeed, the winner's heart chain. Jesse's heart, to be exact. I was nervous now and I could tell Dana was too. Jesse went back to his spot he always stands in and stood with his head down for a few seconds. Then faced up and smiled at both of us. We both smield back and finally Jesse began to talk. He said as sweet as he could, 'Ladies, you have both been so good to me. You've been a pleasure to have here and I wont forget either of you. However, I can only pick one lady to wear my last, heart, chain. I do hope both of you are understanding of this.' As we both nodded he grinned again and said, 'With that said, its time for me to choose...and the lady I choose to wear my heart chain, is...'

Chapter 31.

Jesse's pov. It wasn't easy but I had to pick 1 lady for me and so glad I've found a lady. Even though I made my mistake with Dana, I had to move on. I finally announced the winner and said, 'Rebecca, will you wear my last heart chain?' Quickly Rebecca covered her mouth like shes shocked, tears were swelling up in her eyes and she nodded now shaking. I faced Dana who is also just standing there with tears building up in her eyes. I felt so bad but honestly its a contest and as the judge, I had to pick carefully. I chose a woman who will not only respect me, she'll be understanding, true, loyal and she'll put up with my carrer. She wont be demanding and shes deffently not after my money. I felt like Dana loved me but wanted more than just me. She wanted to share my life style and I was afraid if something ever changed, that she too would change. I couldn't be with her. Becca, however, loved me for me no matter what I did. She was just into me and me only. So I quickly put the heart chain around her neck, kissed her forehead and just held her, swaying with her. By this time, Dana had already left out of the house mad and I had to just let her go because I was happy to be holding Rebecca again. After kicking her off the show, I was scared to never see her again. Once i've swayed with her, I now kiss her lips and then take her out to dinner. We share an amazing night of good food, wine and did I mention we got a little freaky in the bedroom later? Thats right, shes a freak and my baby. Now I just have to ask her to marry me which I will do at a public dinner this weekand to celebrate me picking her. Its a huge event with all our friends, families and many many famous people. Becca will be just fine with it because she knows its part of my carrer and she will be amazing when we say I do. I just know she'll say yes. I'm so in love with her.

THE END 


End file.
